Elecciones
by Romynii
Summary: Elena aún no ha podido elegir entre Damon y Stefan. Tampoco ellos han podido alejarse de su amada. Ahora conviven los tres vampiros juntos en la mansión, en un enredo desesperado de amor, problema al cual también le deberán agregar el retorno de seres que complicaran su existencia en Mystic Falls. ¿La historia se repite?
1. Capítulo 1

_**Summary:** Elena aún no ha podido elegir entre Damon y Stefan. Tampoco ellos han podido alejarse de su amada. Ahora conviven los tres vampiros juntos en la mansión, en un enredo desesperado de amor, problema al cual también le deberán agregar el retorno de seres que complicaran su existencia en Mystic Falls. ¿La historia se repite?_

**N/A : Hola! Hace poco comencé a ver Vampire Diaries vía Internet. La verdad es que la historia me ha fascinado desde el inicio y ha revuelto tanto mi cabeza que las ideas surgían alocadamente a cualquier momento. Pensé que sería un desperdicio tirar a la basura todas las ocurrencias de mi alocada mente, y no era algo que podría permitirme. ******Por lo que me dije, ¿por qué no comenzar a escribir una historia de mi pareja favorita de la serie? Y así nació "Elecciones". Tengo adelantados unos cuantos capítulos ya, de modo que, si les gusta el fic y dejan reviews, actualizaré a diario :)****_****_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith. La trama es de mi autoría.**

**ELECCIONES****  
><strong>

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Querido diario:_

_Cada día me resulta más difícil sobrellevar la situación en esta casa. Cada día mi amor por ambos crece en partes iguales – o al menos eso es lo que pienso yo –. Y cada día me alejo más de la cruel posibilidad de elegir a uno de ellos, sabiendo que debo hacerlo irremediablemente._

_¡Qué egoísta soy! No puedo imaginar tener que dejar a uno, tener que salir por completo de su vida. Sería como quitarme la mitad del corazón. Porque es así, mi corazón se encuentra dividido en dos partes que pertenecen a Damon y Stefan, solo a ellos. ¡Mi corazón y su maldito capricho!_

_Tampoco puedo optar por escapar de aquí, por irme lejos. Aunque lo deteste, todavía no controlo del todo bien mi sed de sangre. No dejo de ser un peligro para cualquier ser vivo que ande por ahí._

_Además, ¿cómo dejarlos? ¿Cómo obligar a mi corazón a olvidarse de las dos razones por las que late? Les amo, y sé que ellos me aman a mí. _

_¿Será que esto se hereda? Katherine pertenece a mis antepasados y también se había enamorado de los hermanos Salvatore, de ambos. Aunque ella dijese que sólo quería a Stefan, tampoco había podido hacer a un lado a Damon._

_Y ahora estoy yo aquí, siguiendo sus pasos._

_Quizá fuese culpa de ellos por ser tan perfectos e inigualables. Por cautivar un corazón apenado de la manera en que lo hicieron. Por formar ese complemento perfecto para mí. Lo que no tiene uno, lo tiene el otro. Sí, definitivamente tiene que ser culpa de ellos._

_Pero, ¿de qué estoy hablando? Si fui yo quien dejó que el corazón les necesitase de semejante forma. Fui yo quien no huyó en alguna de esas tantas oportunidades que se presentaron…_

Elena dejó a un lado su diario luego de cerrarlo y se dedicó a mirar al exterior a través del inmenso ventanal, al pie del cual estaba sentada. Apoyó su sien en él y admiró la lluvia torrencial que se había desatado minutos antes. Era relajante para ella ver llover, conjuntamente con los rayos y truenos que podían apreciarse en el oscuro cielo, y tener como fondo de vista el gran jardín y bosque a lo lejos.

Recordó inmediatamente aquellas tardes en las que se sentaba en el sofá frente a la ventana de su antigua casa con su madre, acompañadas por algún que otro libro y, con la lluvia de fondo, oía tranquilamente los cuentos que ella le leía. O también esas noches de pequeña, cuando se metía a escondidas en la cama de sus padres, y lograba que cesen sus miedos a las sombras que generaban las hojas del membrillo enfrentado a la ventana de su habitación.

Se puso de pie, dispuesta a salir bajo la lluvia, mojarse un rato y liberar esas tensiones con las que siempre cargaba. Esas tensiones producidas por el hecho de vivir bajo el mismo techo que los irresistibles hermanos Salvatore. Aquellos sí que terminarían por arrebatarle la poca paz que le quedaba.

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta principal, ésta se abrió dándole paso a un Damon que parecía sobrio pero que por dentro estaba de lo más ebrio. Detrás de él ingresó una joven de la edad de Jeremy. La chica parecía estar tranquila y confiada. Sin embargo, Elena sabía que Damon la había hipnotizado.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó ella con una ceja alzada. Algo allí no andaba bien, podía percibirlo.

- La cena – dijo Damon con total naturalidad, dirigiéndose al living para depositar la botella de whisky escocés que traía en alguna mesa.

- Un momento, ¿qué cena?

Elena no quería creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Damon tenía intenciones de matar a la joven? Le resultaba extraño, ya que el vampiro no había matado a nadie en meses.

- Elena, cariño, la he traído pensando en ti, para que no tuvieras que salir con este clima a buscar sangre.

Eso era el colmo. La peor excusa que podría haberle dicho el vampiro, teniendo en cuenta que no era dificultoso para Elena conseguir bolsas de sangre del banco del hospital.

- Ya. No hables más, Damon. La chica volverá a su casa, y espero que no le hayas hecho nada aún.

- ¡Qué aburrida te estás volviendo! Cada vez más parecida al bobo de mi hermano.

Se tambaleó un poco y cayó en el sofá, dedicándole una mirada de asco a Elena.

El problema para ella era que debía devolver a la chica a su casa para hacerla olvidar de todo, pero no podía dejar sólo a Damon en las condiciones en que se encontraba.

Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, Stefan llegó a la casa y miró la situación con sorpresa.

- Buenas noches. A ti te conozco, trabajas en el Grill. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó a la chica, acercándose cautelosamente para no asustarla.

- He venido con Damon – respondió ella con voz segura, signo evidente de que había sido hipnotizada por el vampiro mayor.

- Oh, Stefan. Qué bueno que has regresado. Debo llevarla devuelta a su casa. ¿Podrías cuidar de Damon? Creo que ha estado bebiendo de más – le pidió la morena.

Damon, desde atrás, le hizo burla como si de un niño caprichoso se tratase.

- Eh… claro. ¿No prefieres que la lleve yo?

- Tendré que hacerle olvidar todo lo sucedido desde que lo encontró – suspiró Elena.

- Cierto – reconoció Stefan, a quien aún no se le daba del todo bien lo de la hipnosis, debido a su persistente resistencia a la sangre humana – entonces ve tranquila. Yo me encargaré de mi hermano.

Le dedicó una media sonrisa para calmarla. Elena se la devolvió un tanto desganada.

Estaba confundida y enojada a la vez. Algo le sucedía a Damon para volver a actuar así después de tantos meses sin matar a nadie y alimentándose de la sangre que robaban del hospital.

- Acompáñame, por favor – le pidió a la joven.

- Damon me ha pedido que me quede aquí a pasar la noche – objetó ella.

Elena fulminó con la mirada al vampiro, que le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica, y luego clavó sus brillantes ojos cafés en los de la chica.

- Acompáñame – ordenó.

- Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras – respondió con una sonrisa que le hizo recordar a Caroline.

Stefan les abrió la puerta, un gesto que Elena agradeció con la mirada, y salieron. Subieron a su auto y partieron en silencio.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – murmuró la vampira luego de aparcar el coche a una calle de la casa de la chica.

- Sophia.

- Bien, Sophia – giró la cabeza a un lado y volvió a centrar los ojos en los suyos – olvidarás todo lo que ha sucedido esta tarde con Damon, incluyendo quién es él. No lo conocerás. Cuando te pregunten dónde has estado, dirás que pasaste una tarde con tus amigos en el Grill y que, por la lluvia, te has retrasado. Yo encontré en el camino y me ofrecí a alcanzarte de pasada.

Las pupilas oscuras de Elena adoptaron un tono azulado, como el de Damon, cuando el proceso de hipnosis finalizó.

- Oh, hemos llegado – se percató Sophia – gracias por haberme traído.

Bajó del auto tras un intercambio de sonrisas amigables y Elena partió de nuevo a la mansión.

El primer problema había acabado, pero le restaba el mayor: comprender al rebuscado de Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí ha ido el primer capítulo. ¿Qué pasará con Damon? ¿Elena podrá ayudarlo? ¿Él se dejará ayudar?<strong>

****Espero que les haya gustado y dejen Reviews con sus opiniones, que son la mejor paga para un escritor!****

**Un beso enorme!**


	2. Capítulo 2

******Hola! Me alegro de que mi historia les haya interesado, y muchas gracias por los reviews. Como prometí, actualizaría pronto, hubiera querido hacerlo antes pero me han surgido algunos imprevistos. Así que aquí les dejo el cap 2...**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith. La trama es de mi autoría.**

**ELECCIONES****  
><strong>

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Con su poderoso oído desarrollado, Elena pudo percibir desde afuera la furia que el vampiro mayor se estaba encargando de expulsar. Aparcó el coche junto al de Damon e ingresó a velocidad vampírica al centro del desastre: el living. Muchas cosas habían sido arrojadas en cualquier dirección. Algunas se rompieron y otras sobrevivieron a los golpes. Libros, vidrios, cojines, folios, Damon estaba desatado. La pregunta era por qué.

Stefan había logrado amarrarlo con sus brazos para cuando Elena llegó. Al oír el abrir y cerrar veloz de la puerta, alzaron sus cabezas hacia ella y se toparon con la mirada preocupada de la morocha.

- Gracias, Stef – susurró Elena.

- No he podido hacer demasiado, realmente está fuera de control – bufó, liberando a Damon.

- ¿Acaso no tengo motivos? – se quejó el otro Salvatore antes de beber un largo trago del whisky que había vuelto a su mano.

- Estaré en mi habitación, por si acaso – dijo Stefan mientras subía los primeros peldaños. Elena comprendió que él tampoco lo estaba pasando nada bien, y pensó que luego iría a verle.

La mirada de Damon se posó sobre ella. Era una mirada desolada, dolida, angustiada, incomprendida. Una mirada que jamás le había visto. Fue hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza sin decir nada. Las palabras en ese momento sobraban. Lo que ella quería era alivianar un poco el enorme dolor de Damon.

El vampiro de cabello negro se resistió hasta que Elena ajustó un poco más el abrazo, demostrándole que no le dejaría, y él debió rendirse. Escondió el rostro en el cabello castaño y lacio de la vampira. Lo olisqueó con calma, sin apuros, inundando sus fosas nasales de aquel aroma que lo enloquecía.

Contra ella no podía luchar. Era su debilidad, la única persona por la que sería capaz de arriesgarlo todo, incluso su propia vida. Pero ella se negaba a amarlo. Y el dolor lo cegaba, lo destruía lentamente por dentro, como mordida de hombre-lobo.

En su vida como vampiro, siempre había podido controlar sus sentimientos con esa especie de "interruptor" que le permitía apagarlos y encenderlos a su gusto. Se hacía evidente que el interruptor no estaba funcionando como debía ya que, de otra forma, Damon jamás hubiera permitido que Elena le viese en aquella situación, tan devastado como estaba.

Le había hecho bien tenerla entre sus brazos, poder acariciarla y abrazarla todo lo que necesitase. Sin embargo, sabía que las preguntas serían inevitables y que debería responderle con la verdad. Porque, últimamente, era muy complicado para Damon juntar la capacidad suficiente para mentirle. Simplemente, ya no lo toleraba. No con ella.

Cuando se separaron, Elena le quitó la nueva botella de whisky, dejándola sobre la mesa ratona de la sala, lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a salir con ella al jardín, bajo la inmensa cortina de agua que las nubes negras seguían arrojando.

- ¿Qué quieres? – murmuró Damon con la voz entrecortada.

- Quiero que puedas liberar ese dolor que sientes.

- Yo no siento ningún dolor – se excusó involuntariamente, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos de protegerse con esa coraza helada que siempre colocaba delante de su corazón.

- ¿No? Tú has dicho que tienes motivos para estar como estás.

- No quiero hablar ahora, Elena – musitó secamente.

- Perfecto, como tú lo prefieras – le respondió ella con tranquilidad – búscame, entonces, cuando sí quieras hablar.

Dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la mansión a paso sereno. No podía enfadarse con Damon por lo sucedido. Lo comprendía profundamente. Le parecía lógico que a él le costase expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos después de toda la crueldad y maldad por las que había tenido que pasar en esos tantos años de vida.

Subió de inmediato a su habitación, cruzándose en el camino con Stefan, a quien solo le dedicó una fugaz mirada.

Estaba empapada y algo sucia por el barro que se había formado en el jardín a causa de la lluvia. Decidió que debía darse una ducha, limpiar las marcas que había dejado al entrar e irse a dormir. No tenía pensado cenar, aunque tampoco hubiera estado mal un poco de sangre. Sin embargo, eso implicaba tener que ir a buscarla al banco de sangre del hospital por la medianoche; ya que Damon, entre su depresión, había acabado con las reservas que tenían en el refrigerador del sótano.

Cuando acabó de ducharse, salió a su habitación envuelta en una toalla blanca. Pegó un brinco del susto que le causó ver allí a Damon, husmeando en los cajones de su cómoda. Más precisamente, el vampiro revolvía entre la ropa interior de la morena.

Elena se acercó por detrás, le quitó el sostén que tenia Damon en su mano, lo guardó y cerró el cajón rápidamente. El perfume de Damon, quien también se había bañado, se impregnó en su respiración. Casi se le escapa una sonrisa por el exquisito aroma, pero logró reprimirla a tiempo.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, revisando mis cosas? – chilló – ¿Ya se te ha pasado la embriaguez?

- Ciertamente, sí. Y estaba muy aburrido en mi cuarto. Además, vine a por las disculpas que tú me debes – dijo él, respondiendo a sus preguntas.

- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y disculpas por qué? Si se puede saber – indagó Elena mientras elegía la ropa que utilizaría.

- Por haberme arrebatado mi cena de hoy.

- Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Tú prometiste no volver a matar.

- Estaba ebrio, Elena – se defendió el vampiro – y hambriento.

- ¿Hambriento? Acabaste con toda la sangre que había en esta casa y, ¿seguías hambriento?

- Sigo – le corrigió.

- Te diré una sola cosa, Damon. Si tan hambriento estás, puedes ir tú mismo al hospital y buscar tu alimento. Yo estoy sin beber sangre desde hace cuatro días, y no me quejo ni intento matar al primer humano que encuentro.

- ¡Elena! – exclamó con alteración y sorpresa - ¿Cómo permites eso? No puedes estar tanto tiempo sin beber una gota de sangre.

- No he tenido tiempo de ir a buscarla al hospital. He estado muy concentrada en otras cosas estos días y ni hambre sentía. Sin embargo, cuando hoy quise beber un poco, me encontré con el refrigerador del sótano vacío. Asumo que has sido tú, porque dudo que Stefan haya caído de nuevo en la tentación de la sangre humana – repuso Elena con un suspiro.

- Eso no justifica nada. Podrías haberme pedido a mí que te consiguiera un poco, o a Stefan. Hubiéramos corrido a buscarla por ti. De hecho, tú vístete y descansa. Yo iré a conseguirte sangre del hospital.

Antes de que Elena pudiera hacer alguna acotación, Damon desapareció a toda prisa por la puerta de la habitación.

Soltó un suspiro y una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se apresuró a vestirse y luego limpió rápidamente las marcas de barro que había dejado de camino a la habitación. Cuando hubo terminado, optó por quedarse en los mullidos y cómodos sofás del living. Tomó su diario y un bolígrafo y se sentó en el sofá más amplio, de forma horizontal, subiendo las piernas al mismo para luego flexionarlas y poder apoyar allí su diario al escribir.

_Querido Damon:_

_Querido diario:_

_Evitaré hacer un comentario sobre mi confusión anterior, para la cual no encuentro un motivo exacto. _

_Esta ha sido una tarde complicada. Damon ha intentado volver a sus andanzas de vampiro destripador. Trajo a una muchacha, amiga de Jeremy, para utilizarla como su supuesta cena. Yo no podía permitir que eso sucediera, por lo que debí llevarla de regreso a casa e hipnotizarla. Fue una sensación extraña. Claro que ya lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, pero nunca me gustó la idea de manipular la psiquis de las personas._

_A la vuelta, encontré a Damon enfurecido y a Stefan apenado. Me entristece verlo a Stefan de este modo, es que no puedo hacer otra cosa. Damon está mal, siento que lo está y que necesita ayuda. Sin embargo, es tan orgulloso, terco y fanatizado con la práctica de ocultar sus sentimientos que sólo alarga y dificulta más la situación._

_A pesar de ello y de los puntos en contra que pueda tener, es imposible negar que, al menos conmigo, es un hombre maravilloso, atento y tierno. Por momentos me enfada que oculte este lado sensible que tiene, pero a su vez, tampoco quiero que lo muestre mucho porque solo conseguirá enamorar a cuanta mujer se le cruce, más de lo que habitualmente lo hace. ¿Comentario egoísta? Sí. Aunque no sé por qué me preocupo si él y yo no somos nada más que amigos._

_Si estuviera diciéndole esto a Bonnie o a Caroline, probablemente me preguntarían por qué hablo tanto de Damon, ¿cierto? Y yo no sabría qué responderles. Simplemente no entiendo lo que está sucediendo. Hasta ayer creía estar locamente enamorada de ambos. Sin embargo ahora, siendo la 1:30 de la madrugada, me preocupo más por Damon que por Stefan. _

_En mi defensa, puedo objetar que no he visto mucho a Stefan durante el día porque ha estado fuera de casa y, cuando volvió, sucedió todo con Damon. Pero, ¿puede ser esa una explicación aceptable?_

_Volviendo al tema del momento, si bien Damon logró aplacar las cosas rápidamente –como siempre –, hoy sentí que se le escapó todo de las manos y que yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarle. Por el contrario, tengo la impresión de que la culpa de lo que le sucede es mía. _

_Verle así me derrumba. Intenté no demostrarlo cuando sucedió y agradezco a quien me enseñó a ser fuerte ante las situaciones difíciles, porque estoy segura de que si Damon me hubiese visto quebrada en ese instante, habría hecho a un lado su dolor para sanar el mío. Y yo no podría permitir conscientemente que algo así suceda, aunque ya sea moneda corriente desde que les conozco, aunque Damon y Stefan se preocupen excesivamente por mí a toda hora._

Tan concentrada estaba que no se percató de la llegada de Damon, quien, por cierto, se encontraba detrás de ella, intentando leer su diario con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Elena se sobresaltó al sentir el aroma a menta que sólo le significaba una cosa: Damon había regresado. Salió de su ensimismamiento y cerró el diario con fuerza.

- Um… ¿puede ser que haya leído "Damon" por allí? – comentó con picardía.

- Sí, "Damon el entrometido" es lo que leíste.

De un bote, el vampiro se sentó a su lado con aquella sonrisa triunfal que fastidiaba a Elena de sobremanera y, a su vez, que adoraba.

- Tus cambios de humor me confunden – espetó Elena.

- Y te gustan – añadió Damon con una sutil carcajada.

- Me gusta tu personalidad y tu forma de ser, pero no tu bipolaridad – le aclaró ella.

Damon sonrió con cierta ironía y a la vez satisfacción por lo que Elena le había hecho oír. La miró fugazmente y se repantigó en su lugar, recostando la espalda en las piernas que la chica tenía flexionadas sobre el sofá.

- ¿Estás cómodo? – preguntó ella, sarcásticamente. Como respuesta, Damon volvió a reír. Tomó la mano de Elena entre las suyas y depositó un beso en el dorso de la misma. Luego estiró el cuello levemente hacia atrás a modo de poder fusionar sus ojos con los de ella, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa juguetona que la vampira relacionó con la de un niño travieso.

- Aquí lo tienes. Te muestras como un bipolar – le acusó ella con una suave risita.

- Eso no es cierto. Pensé que me conocías.

- Te conozco. Y de tanto que te conozco sé que esta_ bipolaridad_ es la coraza que utilizas para no mostrarte como eres ni enseñar tus verdaderos sentimientos.

Damon carraspeó, moviéndose un poco como si se estuviera acomodando mejor y cerró los ojos.

Elena acercó su rostro por detrás y, rozando el lóbulo de la oreja de Damon con sus tibios labios, le susurró:

- Acerté… y gané.

El vampiro de ojos azules se limitó a volver a besar la mano de Elena con cariño y detenimiento. Ella sonrió sin ser vista y le besó en la coronilla.

- Vamos, levántate. Si Stefan nos ve, pensará mal y se enojará.

- ¿Es necesario ahora que encontré una posición agradable para descansar?

- Muy necesario.

Como un relámpago, Elena apareció en la otra punta de la habitación así él no podría retenerla.

- Por cierto – habló Damon – ¿cenamos? He conseguido sangre, y traje de más, así que tendremos reserva para unos días.

La morena le sonrió con gratitud.

- Y para… oh, Stefan es quien no tiene reservas de sangre ahora – murmuró con preocupación.

- De seguro ya la ha conseguido. Déjale, Elena.

- Le iré a preguntar. Mientras, tú puedes ir a buscar las bolsas al sótano, muero de hambre.

Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y subió a velocidad vampírica al cuarto de Stefan, dejando a Damon solo y molesto en la sala.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus Reviews! <strong>

**Un beso enorme.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith. La trama es de mi autoría.**

**ELECCIONES**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Golpeteó la puerta con los nudillos y entró al oír el pase de Stefan.

La habitación estaba tenuemente alumbrada por la gran lámpara del escritorio. Eso y el silencio reinante le dieron a Elena una sensación de calma y tranquilidad.

El vampiro menor se encontraba recostado en su inmensa cama de dos plazas, leyendo un viejo libro de portada azul marino.

- ¿Molesto? – preguntó con voz suave al percatarse de que el vampiro no le prestaba atención.

_Otro punto a tener en cuenta_, pensó. Con Damon nunca se consideraba una molestia, era mucho más desinhibida y directa. En cambio con Stefan, sentía que tenía que cuidar sus actos y sus palabras, quizás por miedo a arruinarlo todo.

Stefan giró la cabeza en dirección a Elena.

- No, para nada. Pasa – la animó con una sonrisa, depositando el libro sobre la mesita de noche.

Genial. Cuando Elena creyó encontrar una mínima diferencia en sus sentimientos para con los hermanos, todo se derrumbó. Stefan sólo había estado concentrado en su lectura.

La morena se acercó a la cama, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Hace un rato volvió Damon de buscar sangre del hospital, y me preguntaba si a ti te había quedado algo para esta noche.

La sonrisa de Stefan se ensanchó aún más por la preocupación de Elena.

- Ven aquí – le susurró, estirándose hacia ella y atrapándola entre sus brazos hasta hacerla caer en la cama junto a él, tras lo cual la besó repetitivamente en la frente.

- Gracias por pensar en mí. Aunque puedes quedarte tranquila, me he alimentado bien. Hoy por la tarde encontré un zorro bastante grande merodeando por ahí – para el fin de la frase, su voz sonó apenada.

Elena depositó un dulce y sonoro beso en su mejilla e intentó zafarse de los brazos del vampiro.

- Me alegra que no te encuentres tan hambriento, pero esta vampira sí lo está – murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa – no he bebido sangre en días y podría atacarte incluso a ti.

Stefan soltó una de sus elegantes y sutiles carcajadas y abrió los brazos, liberándola.

- Hablando de ello, ¿no has vuelto a pensar en cambiar tu dieta?

- Por ahora no, Stef. Estoy muy a gusto con mi sangre.

- Es de humanos – le recordó él.

- Lo sé, y no me molesta. Yo me niego rotundamente a matar gente para alimentarme. Eso sí que me parece horroroso. Pero mientras sea del banco de sangre de algún hospital, la aceptaré.

Stefan suspiró y Elena supo por qué.

- Esto no significa que esté del lado de Damon, Stefan.

- Sí lo estás. Me prometiste intentar seguir mi dieta.

- Y lo hice. Estuve semanas enteras alimentándome a base de sangre animal.

- Sin embargo, preferiste seguirlo a Damon.

- Preferí realizar la dieta con la que estoy ahora porque me es más fácil saciar el hambre con ella y me proporciona más energía. Puedo alimentarme con ambos tipos de sangre, si así te sentirás más tranquilo – propuso Elena con voz serena. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos, sintiéndose tan agotada, era discutir.

La puerta se abrió y dejó a la vista a Damon, quien estaba recostando un lado de su cuerpo sobre el umbral.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas que ella haga lo que le plazca con su alimentación y su cuerpo, hermanito? – dijo el vampiro mayor con su sonrisa irónica y el ceño fruncido. Estaba enfadado, Stefan también, y Elena sabía que si no los separaba de inmediato, comenzaría una pelea que luego no podría frenar. Ella era fuerte, quizás más fuerte que ellos – a pesar de ser una vampira muchísimo más joven –, pero los Salvatore enfurecidos no tenían límite.

- ¿Y por qué tú no te metes en lo que a ti te incumba? ¿Quién te llamó a esta conversación?

- Todo lo referido a Elena me incumbe, y no necesito que nadie me llame para saber lo que le sucede a mi chica.

Oh, no. Eso ya estaba siendo demasiada provocación.

- Veamos, tengo hambre y no me iré hasta que estén separados. Es evidente que hoy no pueden hablar de manera civilizada y tranquila – intervino la morena con total decisión.

- Yo no me moveré de aquí. Esta es mi habitación – masculló Stefan, tomando el libro que antes había dejado.

- Que tengas unas buenas noches – le deseó Elena a Stefan –. Vamos, Damon.

Ambos salieron de aquella espaciosa habitación y se dirigieron a las suyas, las cuales se encontraban ubicadas en la otra punta de la primera planta, una contigua a la otra.

- Te he dejado la sangre en tu escritorio. Disfrútala y no creas que permitiré que esta locura tuya de no comer vuelva a suceder – advirtió seriamente.

Elena rió con frescura. Por alguna extraña razón que sólo su corazón parecía conocer, adoraba que Damon la cuidase tanto.

A él se le dibujó una sonrisa sincera en el rostro a causa de la risa de la muchacha, quien le arrojó un beso volador seguido de otra sonrisa y se adentró en su propia habitación.

Aquella noche Damon no logró pegar un ojo. Estaba que rebosaba de alegría por tener a su amada cada vez más cerca. Después de tanto esperar que la situación salga de su estancamiento por parte de la morena, Damon no podía hacer más que sonreír y permitir que Elena continuase ocupando la totalidad de sus pensamientos.

Al día siguiente, Elena tomó su baño matutino y luego se vistió con una camisa floreada de mangas cortas que se ceñía a su cuerpo y unos shorts blancos de lino. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo y sonrió vagamente.

Una vez lista, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Le extrañó no encontrar por allí a Stefan, el eterno madrugador. «Quizás haya salido», pensó, y miró el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes. Marcaba las siete de la mañana. ¿Tan temprano? No era posible que Stefan se hubiera ido a esa hora. Tras convivir con ellos durante tantos meses, podía afirmar que conocía bien las acciones y rutinas de ambos, y era enteramente incierto que el vampiro menor abandonara la mansión a esa hora. Algo sucedía. Algo no iba bien.

Aguzó el oído en busca de algún sonido que le indicara dónde podían encontrarse. Nada. No se oía más que le canturreo de algunas aves en el bosque, ni siquiera percibía los latidos de sus corazones. ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido aquellos dos? ¿Les habría pasado algo?

- ¡Stefan! ¡Damon! – gritó con pocas esperanzas de obtener respuesta.

- Sorpresa – murmuró una voz desconocida, detrás de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis lectoras! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, son una gran motivación. Y disculpen mi tardanza en publicar el capítulo. Hoy no tengo muchas palabras para decir, pero les puedo afirmar que la historia se va a poner interesante. Así que espero que les guste y que dejen comentarios!<strong>

**Un beso enorme.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola! He vuelto después de tantísimo tiempo. Muchas cosas han sucedido en estos meses que no me dejaban espacio para pasarme por aquí, sepan disculparme. **

**Respecto al fic, tengo escrito otro capítulo más y la mitad del sexto. Intentaré terminarlo pronto así puedo seguir actualizando. Espero que este capítulo les guste, verán a una Elena distinta a la que estamos acostumbrados. Aunque se habrán dado cuenta desde el principio de la historia que la personalidad de ella ha cambiado al convertirse en vampira...**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith. La trama es de mi autoría.**

**ELECCIONES****  
><strong>

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Elena abrió los ojos y tuvo que parpadear algunas veces para acostumbrarse al foco de luz blanca que iluminaba aquella descuidada habitación en la que se encontraba. Miró su cuerpo y afirmó que estaba encadenada a una silla de roble. Lo había sentido. Quien la había llevado hasta ese lugar creyó que con la verbena había logrado debilitarla. Pero no fue así. Sin embargo, a la morena le convenía que el inexperimentado vampiro siguiese pensando eso.

Rememoró en su mente lo que había sucedido hasta llegar a la casa desalineada en medio del bosque:

– _Sorpresa – murmuró una voz desconocida, detrás de ella._

_Cuando Elena intentó girarse para descubrir de quién provenía la voz, sintió un cruel pinchazo en su cuello, y luego un líquido abrasador recorriendo sus venas. Verbena. _

_Algo en su interior la obligó a fingir debilidad. Y así lo hizo. Se dejó llevar al auto del extraño, quien la colocó con cuidado en el asiento trasero y cerró la puerta de un puñetazo. ¿Por qué aquel vampiro habría estado enfadado? _

_Durante el trayecto, procuró mantener los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo flojo. No tenía idea de lo que ocurría, pero prefería esperar a hallarse en el lugar al que la tenían que trasladar._

_Sabía que era riesgoso lo que estaba haciendo, pero también sabía que eso podría estar relacionado con la desaparición de Damon y Stefan. Su instinto le decía que continuara con la farsa._

_El coche frenó bruscamente, haciendo que el cuerpo de Elena tambalease sobre el asiento. « ¿Qué demonios habrá sucedido?», pensó, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a destino, y que el vampiro estaba aterrado. _

_La puerta trasera del auto se abrió y el sujeto cargó a Elena nuevamente entre sus brazos. Ella espió con un ojo en una fracción de segundo, tras la cual lo volvió a cerrar por temor a que el vampiro descubriese su trampa. El lugar se trataba de una vieja y destartalada casa rodeada de puro bosque, donde ni sendero había._

Elena salió de sus recuerdos al oír un gemido de dolor. Si no se desataba, no podría moverse. Para ello, aguzó su oído en búsqueda de algún indicio auditivo que le permitiera saber si había alguien más merodeando por la casa. Como en la mansión, no se escuchaba nada. Sólo el gemido agudo y doloroso inundó su oído. Sin pensarlo de nuevo, se quitó velozmente las cadenas, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, e inspeccionó la habitación.

Descubrió que no se hallaba sola, aunque lo hubiera preferido. Katherine estaba maniatada contra una pared. La miraba fijamente con temor en los ojos. Definitivamente, algo no estaba bien. Y ese algo parecía ser muy peligroso, lo suficiente como para asustarla a ella.

Continuó el recorrido de la habitación con la mirada.

Sintió una feroz punzada de dolor en el corazón, creyendo, por un momento, que le habían clavado una estaca por la espalda. Levantó nuevamente la vista hacia esa otra pared y volvió a sentir lo mismo. No había sido una estaca, sino algo aún peor: Damon y Stefan estaban colgados del techo, como Katherine, con cuerdas impregnadas en verbena. Sus cuerpos mostraban escalofriantes heridas, producto de la flagelación y crueldad con las que era evidente que los habían tratado. Sin dudas, quien peor se encontraba era Damon, casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

Elena hubiera preferido que le clavasen la maldita estaca antes que tener que presenciar una situación como aquella. El dolor de su corazón y lo que veían sus ojos la enfurecieron, al borde de desconocerse a ella misma. Tenía deseos de torturar y matar al culpable de que los Salvatore se encontrasen en ese estado. ¿Y Katherine? Sus ropas estaban rasgadas en donde la habían herido, y tenía restos de sangre por todo el cuerpo. A ella también le habían causado sufrimiento, pero había logrado curarse rápidamente porque la verbena no la afectaba. En cambio, a Damon y Stefan esa florecilla les jugaba en contra.

Tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ellos y hacer algo que, sabía, no aceptarían por los buenos modos. Se mordió las venas de sus muñecas y arrimó los antebrazos a los labios de Damon y Stefan, quienes, por supuesto, se resistieron.

– Háganlo, confíen en mí – moduló Elena con los labios a modo de ruego y en señal de desesperación.

Los vampiros accedieron tras más presión por parte de ella y bebieron algunos sorbos de su sangre. Luego, Elena fue hacia Katherine y la obligó a lo mismo.

Echó un vistazo más a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera otra víctima por allí. Ya tenía demasiado con proteger a Damon, Stefan y Katherine. La pregunta del millón era: ¿protegerlos de quién?

Como si le hubiesen leído la mente, una niebla espesa apareció en la habitación, y con ella aquel hombre alto y espeluznante que los cuatro ya conocían.

– Klaus – murmuró Elena con sorpresa y enfado – eras el segundo de mi lista de posibles culpables.

– ¿Culpable? Yo no me identifico con esa palabra. Veo que no has dejado de ser la insoportable y cursi chica Salvatore. La que se cree heroína.

Los ojos de Elena llamearon al dirigirles una nueva mirada a los hermanos.

– ¿Por qué has vuelto? – le preguntó, intentando mantener la compostura.

– Interesante pregunta, pero creo que no es momento para responderla. ¿Te gustaron mis obras de arte? – dijo, señalando a los tres vampiros flagelados y heridos.

– No me provoques, Klaus. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿sabes? Algún día de estos podríamos ir a tomar un café para ponerte al tanto de las novedades – propuso Elena con ironía.

– Dé-jala – balbuceó Damon, furioso. Elena valoró su esfuerzo, pero sabía que Damon no podría hacer nada en ese estado. Klaus se había ensañado hasta la médula con él.

El Original soltó una escalofriante y oscura carcajada que hizo estallar la ira de Elena. Stefan alzó la cabeza y pudo ver cómo los ojos de la morena adoptaban un color rojo sangriento, el cual desapareció casi al instante. Lo sabía, Elena había apagado su parte humana.

– ¿A qué quieres jugar? – espetó Klaus a la vez que cinco hombres fortachones y serios ingresaban en la habitación y se colocaban a los costados de los vampiros. Dos de ellos se posicionaron junto a Damon.

– ¿Híbridos? ¿Lo has logrado sin mí? – inquirió la vampira, observándolos detenidamente.

– Algo así, y ten por seguro que no dudarán ni un momento en quitarles el corazón a tus queridos amigos. Podríamos comenzar con Salvatore mayor, ¿cierto?

– Yo en su lugar no me atrevería a tocarlos – aconsejó Elena – a menos que quieran morir, claro.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – curioseó el Original.

– No lo sé. Averígualo tú mismo – le desafió.

– No lo hagas – jadeó débilmente Stefan, mirándola.

Uno de los híbridos que se encontraba con Damon se avecinó hacia el hombro del vampiro. Él cerró los ojos a la espera del dolor fulminante de la mordida y su cercana muerte.

Elena, sin embargo, estaba confiada y tranquila, lo que impacientó al resto, incluido Klaus.

El híbrido le dio a Damon un feroz mordiscón que lo hizo gemir fuertemente por el dolor. Elena y él unieron sus miradas y la morena le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante.

– ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? – gritó el Original con irritación al observar cómo el hombre que lo había mordido a Damon caía muerto en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre saliendo por su boca.

– Tú no has querido poner atención a mi advertencia. Ahí lo tienes, muerto – respondió Elena – ¿quieres otra prueba?

Klaus se abalanzó sobre ella, empotrándola con fuerza contra una de las paredes liberadas.

– Me explicarás ya mismo qué fue eso – exigió.

Elena clavó sus oscuros y ardientes ojos en los de él.

– Suéltame o tendrás el mismo final que tu amigo – le advirtió seriamente, demostrándole con su mirada que no mentía. Cuando dijo la última palabra, mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar y lo arrimó al rostro de Klaus, sin llegar a tocarlo aún.

– Una simple y pequeña gota que bebas de mi sangre, te matará en el acto, tanto a ti como a cualquier otro híbrido u hombre lobo. A su vez, una minúscula gotita que roce tu piel, te perforará como si de un ácido se tratase y, te aseguro, tardará días en sanar. Ahora, sabiendo eso, ¿sigues teniendo ganas de jugar o me soltarás? – murmuró peligrosamente la morena, ante el asombro de los tres vampiros maniatados.

Sin muchas opciones, el Original la liberó de su presa y se alejó unos cuantos pasos.

– ¿Cómo puede haber ocurrido? – se preguntó.

– El último intento de sacrificio fallido – sintetizó ella –. No ha podido matarme, pero ha fortalecido mi sangre a tal punto que puede resultar letal para seres como tú.

– Pero, ¿cómo ha podido morir si no le habías dado tu sangre? – insistió, señalando al híbrido muerto, la incredulidad en sus ojos.

– ¿Quién dijo que no? Le di mi sangre a Damon, Stefan y Katherine. El híbrido que los hiera morirá al instante. Pero eso ya lo has visto, ¿no?

Klaus se tomó un momento para pensar, tras el cual aprisionó el brazo de Elena con una de sus manos. La morena lo miró y rió con ironía.

– ¿No te han quedado las cosas claras ya? ¿Necesitas más?

– Te pudrirás en verbena hasta que decida qué hacer contigo – la amenazó, utilizando su voz más intimidante.

– Inténtalo. Ya veremos quién se pudre y quién decide – le aseguró, confiada.

Esa confianza terminó por irritarlo. La arrojó a un costado de Katherine y, luego de colocarse guantes, la maniató con las cuerdas de verbena. Elena soltó una carcajada.

Los ojos de Klaus se desorbitaron cuando acabó. Fue hacia una mesa, ubicada en uno de los rincones de aquella sucia y extensa habitación, y tomó de ella un vaso con un líquido rojo y espeso: sangre.

– ¡Qué bueno! – exclamó la morena –. Muero de sed.

– No puedo ser tan malvado, ¿no? Bebe tranquila – le dijo el Original, acercando el vaso a la boca de la muchacha y haciéndola beber todo el contenido.

Elena saboreó hasta la última gota.

– Sangre de Damon, fresca. Y verbena – delató con una sonrisa cínica.

– ¿Cómo… cómo puede ser esto? ¿No te hace daño?

Con dos tirones, Elena se soltó de las cuerdas de verbena y le mostró a Klaus que sus brazos estaban intactos, muy contrariamente a las quemadura que debían poseer por la acción de la hierba.

– He pasado los últimos meses bebiendo infusiones de verbena, ¿en verdad piensas que me detendrás con eso? Tendrás que esforzarte un poco más.

– A ti no te hace daño, pero apuesto a que a él sí.

Klaus rió luego de arrojarle un vaso de verbena a Damon en el torso. El grito del vampiro fue ensordecedor y totalmente lastimero.

Elena no pudo contenerse más. Se lanzó sobre el Original, dejándolo a este bajo su cuerpo. Aprisionó un brazo en el cuello de Klaus y el otro en su pecho, a la altura del corazón.

– Sé que algo así no te matará, pero te dañará por unos días, ¿cierto? – se mofó ella –. No consigas que centre en ti toda la furia y ganas de desgarrar y matar que siento en estos momentos.

– ¿Tú no amabas a Stefan? ¿Por qué defiendes tanto al otro? Ah, claro. Eres la doble de Katherine. Igualitas – el vampiro sonrió triunfante –. Ya sé a quién tengo que atacar de ahora en más.

La morena lo miró realmente cabreada e iracunda. Mordió otra vez su labio inferior y, cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar, lo posó sobre el cuello del vampiro, quien soltó un alarido estremecedor.

– ¿Te gusta mi obra de arte? – masculló con rabia Elena mientras observaba cómo la piel de la zona afectada del vampiro se desgarraba, ardía y comenzaba a abrir una herida profunda – aléjate de aquí porque volveré por ti y no dudaré en darte a probar mi sangre, ¿entendido?

No esperó una respuesta del Original. A velocidad vampírica, desamarró a Katherine.

– Gracias – musitó ella - es mejor que nos vayamos ahora mismo. Tú encárgate de Damon, y yo de Stefan.

Elena asintió con la cabeza. Cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban a Damon, y pasó uno de los brazos de él por su cuello para que se sostenga, a la vez que ella lo mantenía en pie tomándolo por la cintura.

– Te pondrás bien. Lo prometo – susurró en su oído.

Cuando salieron, se percataron de que los esperaba allí el vampiro novato.

– Es mi turno ahora – dijo Katherine con seguridad. Ayudó a Stefan a sentarse en el césped y corrió tras el vampiro. Como una experta, partió una gruesa rama y se la clavó, sin más miramientos, en el corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojalá les haya gustado :) Dejen sus Reviews! Y gracias por los anteriores, estimulan mucho a la hora de escribir, pero eso ya lo he dicho alguna que otra vez jajaj.<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith. La trama es de mi autoría.**

**ELECCIONES****  
><strong>

**Capítulo 5**

– Debes descansar, Damon – susurró Elena mientras lo abrazaba con sumo cuidado en la cama de él.

– Cuando me duerma, te irás. Ya conozco esos trucos – protestó el vampiro con voz suave y débil, pero aún así reprochadora.

– Sólo bajaré para comer, luego volveré y me quedaré durmiendo contigo. Yo también estoy agotada. Así que duerme, vamos – le animó.

Cuando Damon por fin se rindió, Elena fue escaleras abajo al living, donde Katherine yacía bebiendo un vaso de bourbon.

– ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – vociferó Katherine.

– ¿Hacer qué cosa? – contestó su doble, a la vez que se servía en un vaso sangre que había traído del sótano.

– Salvarme también a mí. Ya sabes, podrías haberme dejado en manos de Klaus, después de lo mal que me he portado…

– ¿De qué me habría servido, Katherine? Tengo los motivos suficientes para querer acabar contigo, pero no lo deseo. Sé que, en el fondo, eres buena y, al igual que Damon, intentas ocultarlo con este carácter sádico y cruel. Además, Stefan y Damon te amaban. Jamás me permitiría hacer algo que les pudiese lastimar a ellos.

– Espera un momento, puede ser que Stefan me haya amado y le doliese si me mataran. Pero Damon no quiere ni verme. ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso, Elena? Damon te ama con locura.

– Te ha querido de igual forma a ti – dudó Elena –. Quizás el sentimiento haya vuelto.

– No seas hipócrita contigo misma. Lo amas y él te ama. Sólo basta que lo mires a los ojos y prestes un poco de atención a cómo se comporta cuando está junto a ti. Créeme, nunca lo había visto tan enamorado. Ni siquiera lo estaba así conmigo.

– ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por nuestra relación, Katherine?

– Porque yo le he causado mucho sufrimiento a Damon en el pasado, y es hora de hacer algo bueno por él. Asimismo, es patético que sigas con esta farsa de que no sabes lo que sientes. Sí que lo sabes, pero no quieres asumirlo. Ahora ve, métete en su habitación y quédate con él, te necesitará para reponerse. Klaus le ha dado con todo porque ha descubierto que es tu punto débil – suspiró Katherine.

Elena la miró a los ojos y descubrió que su antecesora estaba siendo sincera. Le mostró una sonrisa delicada.

– Gracias – murmuró –. ¿Te quedarás a dormir aquí?

– No sé si soy bien recibida.

– Por mi parte lo eres. A Damon no lo dejaré opinar mucho hasta que se recupere, y Stefan no se negará. De lo contrario, llámame y buscaremos algún modo de convencerlo.

– Elena – dijo Katherine antes de que la susodicha se retirara – perdóname por lo de estos años. No te diré que internamente soy la mejor persona de la Tierra porque estaría mintiendo descaradamente, pero he pasado demasiados años sola, huyendo de Klaus, privilegiando mi existencia por sobre cualquier cabeza, y ya casi no recuerdo cómo era hace quinientos años…

– Tranquila, estoy segura que podrás volver a ser la verdadera tú. Es un gran paso que te sinceres contigo misma.

Tras despedirse, Elena terminó de beber la sangre y fue a la cocina a por otro vaso para Damon. En el camino, se quedó pensando en la conversación con Katherine. Si no hubiera sido porque vio la verdad en sus ojos marrones, no habría podido creer lo que oía.

Al entrar en la habitación del Salvatore mayor, no pudo reprimir una preciosa sonrisa. Él seguía en la misma posición que había quedado cuando ella se fue: de lado, con un brazo extendido como si estuviera abrazando a alguien que había desocupado la cama.

Procurando no hacer ruido, depositó el vaso y la bolsa de sangre sobre una de las mesitas de noche. Luego se descalzó y se recostó con cuidado en la cama. Katherine tenía razón, Damon la necesitaba; y ella estaba dispuesta a no volver a salir de la habitación hasta que se recuperase, si fuera necesario. Tras tantas veces que el vampiro arriesgó su vida por ella e incluso la cuidó, lo mínimo que podía hacer Elena era quedarse junto a él y atenderlo.

Se apoyó de costado en su antebrazo y se entretuvo mirando fijamente a Damon. Su respiración era sosegada y pausada. Y los latidos de su corazón parecían conformar una armoniosa melodía para sus oídos.

El vampiro frunció el rostro en una mueca de dolor. Las dos heridas más grandes, una en el pecho y la otra en el abdomen, no le permitían seguir respirando pausadamente como lo venía haciendo. No necesitó abrir los ojos para advertir que su amada estaba junto a él. Soltó un cansino suspiro de alivio. Ella era lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Tomó una de las manos de Elena y la apoyó lentamente sobre la herida abierta de su pecho, la que más dolor le causaba. La morena se impresionó tanto que, en un acto reflejo, intentó quitar rápidamente la mano. Pero la del vampiro seguía firme sobre la suya, incluso ejerciendo una pizca de presión, como si quisiera que la mano de Elena le uniese los tejidos.

– ¿Qué haces, Damon? – balbuceó, espantada.

– Me duele… – respondió él en un susurro casi imperceptible – mucho – finalizó.

– ¿Quieres beber un poco más de mi sangre?

Damon asintió. Elena lo abrazó cuidadosamente, haciendo que recueste la cabeza en su pecho. Se mordió el brazo con decisión y lo arrimó a los labios del vampiro, quien comenzó a succionar su sangre lentamente hasta creer que era suficiente.

Tras recibir la tibia y exquisita sangre de Elena, Damon cerró los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo recomponerse en partes. Las heridas más pequeñas o de menor profundidad sanaban; mientras que las dos que más preocupaban a Elena se mantenían casi intactas. Sin embargo, la sangre había hecho que el dolor de las mismas disminuyese y que el sistema de Damon comenzase a recuperar su energía de a poco.

Elena besó la frente de Damon con una calma sonrisa al observar cómo el vampiro de ojos azules lograba relajarse. Intentó quitar la mano del pecho de él, la cual Damon seguía sosteniendo con firmeza.

– Déjala ahí, por favor – le rogó, algo totalmente impropio de aquel ser. Damon estaba cambiando, Elena lo sabía; lo que ella no sabía era que los cambios se debían al inmenso amor que el vampiro le tenía.

– Pero, te haré daño – objetó la morena, para nada convencida.

– Me ayudarás a que sane .

Elena suspiró y cedió a su pedido. Luego, apoyó el mentón sobre la cabeza de Damon y cerró los ojos. Estaba completamente exhausta y, a la vez, se sentía mal consigo misma por lo que había tenido que hacer a lo largo de ese tedioso día.

Era consciente de que matar formaba parte de su nueva naturaleza, así como no de su humanidad, de esa humanidad que no quería que se extinguiera jamás.

Si bien era cierto que había decidido apagar sus emociones al principio del día, también tenía que admitir que no había funcionado como ella creía. Cuando les vio a Damon y Stefan maltratados como estaban –principalmente Damon, quien tenía numerosas y profundas heridas cubriendo su cara, brazos y torso desnudo –, sintió una furia irrefrenable naciéndole en el pecho, que la obligó a olvidar la humanidad y comportarse como lo había hecho: como un ser sanguinario, maléfico y despiadado.

Pero esa no era ella, no quería volverse de aquel modo.

– Tú no eres malvada – le susurró Damon, dejándola pasmada del asombro, pues creía que él se encontraba dormido, y también estaba segura de que no había dicho ni una palabra acerca de sus pensamientos – y no lo serás nunca – concluyó sin abrir los ojos.

Le había leído los pensamientos. ¿Cómo?, pensó ella.

– Un vínculo sanguíneo y mágico nos une – musitó él a modo de respuesta –. Pronto te enseñaré a bloquear tu mente. Es bastante sencillo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. En el próximo capi se vendrán algunas explicaciones. Les cuento que voy por el 8, y tengo miles de ideas en mente. Así que si la historia les sigue atrapando, yo podré continuar con las actualizaciones. Es solo cuestión de que me lo digan mediante los reviews :)<strong>

**Que tengan un buen fin de semana!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith. La trama es de mi autoría.**

**ELECCIONES****  
><strong>

**Capítulo 6**

El día amaneció cubierto de espesas nubes oscuras. Elena había acabado de darse una ducha y vestirse para cuando fue escaleras abajo a la cocina. Quedó atónita con lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Katherine se encontraba allí, terminando de preparar un suculento desayuno.

– Buenos días, Elena – la saludó, intentando sonar amable.

– Buen día, Katherine. Has podido pasar la noche aquí… – afirmó la morena, sonriendo gentilmente.

– Así es. Tuve una pequeña conversación con Stefan, tras la cual accedió. ¿Sabes? No ha cambiado en nada a como yo lo recuerdo. Siempre tan gentil y bueno, así como desconfiado y arriesgado. Para quedarme, me hizo dar mi palabra de que no te haría daño. Parece que aún no asume lo fuerte que eres.

– Eso demuestra su dulzura.

– Él ha salido, así que podemos hablar con sinceridad, Elena – murmuró Katherine al tiempo que ambas se sentaban alrededor de la mesa –. ¿A quién amas en verdad?

– Damon se encuentra arriba. No podremos hablar.

– Sigue durmiendo – acotó –. Cuando despierte lo sabremos. Ahora, respóndeme –. Katherine la miró impaciente.

– ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que pase entre nosotros? – volvió a repetir Elena la misma pregunta de la noche anterior.

– ¿Entre tú y Damon?

– No, entre Damon, Stefan y yo – corrigió, mirándola con recelo.

– Stefan me importa, Elena. Me extraña que no lo hayas notado por ti misma. He vuelto por él.

– Mientes sin motivo. Ambas sabemos que has vuelto porque ahora eres tú quien necesita de nuestra ayuda.

– Está bien, es cierto – admitió Katherine a regañadientes –. Klaus me busca para hacer conmigo lo que no pudo en estos quinientos años. Y te recuerdo, Elena, que no estoy aquí por mi gusto, sino porque él me ha secuestrado y luego no he tenido otra opción más que quedarme. Sin embargo no mentí anoche cuando te dije que en el fondo quería volver a ser la de hace medio milenio.

– Podrías haber huido de nuevo en cuanto te saqué de las garras de Klaus.

– Stefan me importa – repitió.

– Claro, te importa tanto como tú a mí – exclamó Damon, posicionándose detrás de Elena y apoyando los antebrazos en el respaldo de la silla que ella ocupaba.

– Veo que te encuentras mucho mejor – dijo Katherine con cierta ironía en la voz. Se puso de pie y sirvió el café en tres tazas que luego llevó a la mesa.

– ¿Tú preparaste esto? –. Señaló Damon alzando una ceja – creo que se me ha ido el apetito.

Elena le propinó un codazo disimulado en el estómago. El vampiro hizo una mueca de disgusto y dolor y se sentó a su lado.

Después de desayunar en silencio, sumergidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, Damon habló.

– Hay una cosa que aun no entiendo, Elena. ¿Cómo es que tú sabías que tu sangre era veneno para hombres lobo e híbridos?

Elena tragó con dificultad el último sorbo de zumo de naranja que quedaba en su vaso.

– Antes de su muerte, Isobel le confesó a Alaric que, al convertirse en vampira, su sangre adoptó un poder curativo más elevado que el de cualquier otro vampiro.

– Entonces, es por eso que cuando hieren a Rick, él se cura de inmediato. Isobel impregnó el anillo de la inmortalidad con su sangre, ¿cierto? – dedujo ligeramente Damon.

– Exacto, le dio más poder del que ya tenía. Y ella pensaba que mi sangre podría tener un don extra cuando me convirtiera. Creía que, quizá, yo habría heredado eso también.

– Sigo sin entender por qué tu sangre mata a los hombres lobo… – dijo él con retintín, un tanto impaciente. – ¿La maldición de Klaus no se relaciona en nada? – dudó, pero no le oyeron.

Katherine permanecía en un silencio absoluto, oyendo esa parte de la historia que conocía por boca de Isobel y muestras contundentes.

– Debería matarte por ser hija de esa traidora – comentó, al fin.

– Inténtalo y te llevaré con Klaus, sin mi sangre en tu sistema – advirtió Elena sin vacilar.

– Llevaremos – la corrigió Damon –. No pensarás dejarme a un lado de semejante gusto, ¿no? – miró con una sonrisita maliciosa a Katherine y se volvió hacia su vampira favorita –. Continúa, Elena.

– Bien. Para quitarnos la duda, con Rick comenzamos a hacer algunas pruebas. Descubrimos que en los animales, el contacto con mi sangre causa el efecto del ácido, y la ingesta los envenena. Después intentamos con un vampiro sádico que andaba por allí descuartizando gente y, en vez de causarle daño, la sangre lo fortaleció –al final debimos matarlo porque significaba un gran peligro para Mystic Falls–. Nos restaba comprobar la sospecha con hombres lobo, pero no pensábamos arriesgar la vida de Tyler, que era el único en la zona. De todos modos, un lobo normal había muerto con mi sangre y estábamos prácticamente seguros de que podría surtir el mismo efecto.

– Detente aquí un momento – interrumpió Damon con los ojos entrecerrados –. ¿Estás queriendo decir que, cuando permitiste que el híbrido me mordiera, no tenías certeza de que yo saldría con vida?

La mirada incrédula y sombría del vampiro, así como el planteo que formuló, la asustaron.

Titubeó un momento y luego dijo:

– No lo había probado, pero tenía la convicción de que lo mataría.

– ¿Y si no lo hacía? – replicó, enfadado.

– En ese caso, estaba dispuesta a robarle sangre a Klaus sin importar el precio que debiera pagar. No iba a dejarte morir, Damon – murmuró Elena con voz trémula.

– Quizás morir no, pero arriesgar mi vida… o mi existencia, sí – reprochó él, elevando una octava su voz.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina, completamente ofendido.

– ¿Sabes, Elena? Tú y Katherine son más parecidas de lo que crees – le espetó en un susurro seco y apagado.

Un instante después, salió disparado de la mansión, dejándolas a ambas solas de nuevo.

Aquellas palabras rondaron por la mente Elena sin cesar. Por más de que no le gustase admitirlo, Damon había acertado. Elena tenía cada vez más actitudes como Katherine y, quizás por eso era que se comenzaban a entender mejor. Sintió que le había fallado a él, a ese vampiro de mirada penetrante y cuerpo de escándalo que se pasaba el día coqueteándole y complicando su existencia en la mansión Salvatore. Pero, por otro lado, lo había salvado, y eso era lo que él se negaba a entender.

Elena se quedó todo el día en casa. El clima estaba lluvioso y no le apetecía hacer otra cosa más que leer, cocinar y descansar. Acababa de sacar unos panecillos del horno cuando oyó un auto estacionando frente a la mansión y, posteriormente, el timbre que resonó por todas partes. Por la rapidez entre bajar del auto y llamar a la puerta, Elena dedujo que se trataba de un vampiro. ¿Damon no se ha llevado llaves?, se preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Dejó la fuente de panecillos sobre la encimera y fue a velocidad vampírica hacia la puerta. Se le cortó la respiración al ver que quien estaba frente a ella era Klaus. Pensó por un momento la posibilidad de cerrar la puerta en su cara, pero de nada serviría. Y se dijo, también, que no tenía sentido temerle. Klaus no era tan idiota como para ir a matarla o atacarla allí, donde podían estar Damon y Stefan merodeando.

– Hola, Elena – saludó con una media sonrisa tranquila.

– ¿Qué quieres aquí? – respondió ella bruscamente.

– Tranquila, vengo en son de paz. ¿Crees que podrás dejar de lado nuestras rivalidades por un rato? Yo lo he hecho.

– Es posible, pero nada me certifica que pueda confiar en ti.

– Nunca he faltado a mi palabra, Elena.

La muchacha soltó un suspiro y se hizo a un lado, dejando paso a Klaus.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Como siempre les digo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegra tanto que les guste la historia... ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Imaginan para qué habrá ido Klaus a la mansión? <strong>

**Les deseo unas muy Felices Pascuas, y que coman tanto chocolate como puedan, jajaja!**

**Nos leemos pronto, besos enormes **


	7. Capítulo 7

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith. La trama es de mi autoría.**

**ATENCIÓN: A partir de aquí, los capítulos pueden contener spoilers de la Tercera Temporada de Vampire Diaries.  
><strong>

**ELECCIONES****  
><strong>

**Capítulo 7**

El vampiro original aguzó el oído al percibir un golpe seco, como si alguien se hubiera lanzado al exterior desde el piso superior de la mansión. Elena lo miró con extrañeza y luego comprendió de qué se trataba.

– Debo asumir que Katherine ha huido de mí a través de la ventana, ¿cierto? – interpretó Klaus y rió divertido.

– Supongo que sí. ¿No irás tras ella? – murmuró la morena, arqueando una ceja.

– Katerina ha pasado a la historia. Ya no es de mi interés.

– Siendo así, ¿por qué la tenías secuestrada hace dos días? – preguntó Elena mientras se dirigía a la cocina para fregar los trastos sucios que habían quedado del almuerzo y la preparación de los panecillos.

– Es una larga historia, y no viene al caso. – Murmuró detrás de la morena –. Tengo una invitación para ti – continuó, bajando el tono de su voz hasta convertirla en un simple susurro.

Elena lo podía sentir muy cerca de ella, estaba casi pegado a su espalda. No parecía Klaus, al menos no el de siempre. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ese híbrido que la mató una vez y la hizo sufrir tantas otras, le estuviera hablando con serenidad y suavidad.

– Como sabrás – dijo Klaus, apartándose un poco de ella e iniciando un paseo por la amplia cocina – mañana se celebrará el Día del Fundador, y mi familia y yo estamos de regreso, por lo que hemos ofrecido que la celebración se realice en nuestra morada.

Elena analizó en su mente aquellas palabras durante un minuto.

–Discúlpame, pero sigo sin comprender el motivo de tu visita. ¿Es acaso una invitación a tu casa?

– Más bien es una invitación al baile que se llevará a cabo en la fiesta. ¿Te apetecería acudir junto a mí?

La vampiresa se volteó, observándolo con sus grandes ojos de color chocolate, muy abiertos. No creía la situación que estaba presenciando. Que Klaus estuviera sin rencores en su casa era extraño, pero que encima la invitara a ir con él a la fiesta del Día del Fundador ya se convertía en un extremo suficientemente peligroso.

– ¿Cuál es la trampa en esto?

– No hay trampa – aseveró el Original, ayudándola a secar algunos platos.

– Si tus ojos no me dijeran que no mientes, me negaría a confiar en ti – susurró Elena.

Klaus esbozó una ancha sonrisa de satisfacción.

– He notado esa habilidad humana tuya. Muy curiosa, por cierto. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres que pase a recogerte mañana en la noche?

– No es necesario. Podremos encontrarnos allí. De seguro iré con Caroline y Bonnie…

– ¿Qué hace esta rata de alcantarilla en mi casa? – interrumpió una voz grave y enfadada detrás de Klaus.

– Pero mira a quién tenemos por aquí – masculló el aludido, volteándose para enfrentar a Damon. – Veo que te has recuperado muy rápido, quizás no fue suficiente la verbena que utilicé en ti – se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en un gesto de fingido análisis sobre su planteo.

El rostro de Damon continuaba serio y rabioso. Estaba tenso. Sus ojos centellearon con furia en dirección al Original.

– Klaus, dijiste que venías sin ánimos de conflicto – le recordó Elena, intentando apaciguar la situación.

– Eso sólo contigo, muñeca.

Damon se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta de un brusco tirón que hizo chirriar la potente madera de roble.

– Lárgate – ordenó autoritariamente.

– Será lo mejor – convino Elena en voz baja. Klaus le dedicó una mirada muy inusual. La miró con comprensión y ternura.

Detrás de él se escuchó el gruñido del Salvatore mayor, apremiándolo.

– Que termines bien el día – deseó el híbrido a la vampira, y se fue por la puerta abierta.

– ¡Maldita sea, Elena! ¿Me voy unas horas y metes a Klaus en la casa? – chilló Damon, más que irritado.

– Desde ayer por la mañana has estado ausente, no fueron unas simples horas. Y lo que pasó no tiene nada de malo, al menos por ahora. Todavía no entiendo el cambio de Klaus para conmigo, pero es un incomprendido que está pidiendo a gritos un poco de cariño.

Damon la miró entre absorto y dolido por sus palabras.

– Yo te pido cariño desde que te conozco, pero tú no te preocupas nunca por mí. En cambio, sí piensas en Klaus. Te recuerdo, por si lo has olvidado, que él ha querido matarte a ti y a todos los que te rodeamos, nos ha perseguido hasta el cansancio, desató el lado destripador de mi hermano, e incluso te utilizó como su propia bolsa de sangre – gritó exasperado, antes de arrojar contra una pared el vaso de whisky que se había servido y emprender rumbo a su habitación.

Elena se dejó caer sentada en el sofá que tenía detrás. Se sentía aturdida y ciertamente perdida. Posó sus ojos en el frente, donde la gran chimenea encendida resplandecía por las llamas crepitantes de fuego que ondulaban en su interior. Deseó en ese momento poder seguir a Damon y abrazarle de tal manera que le hiciera saber el cariño inmenso que le tenía, pero no quería generarle ilusiones, porque ni siquiera ella había podido aclarar sus sentimientos. Eso mismo la obligaba a mantener una prudente distancia entre ellos aunque, a veces, esa voluntad flaqueaba.

Reparó por un momento en que Damon era quien más la cuidaba y protegía, incluso más que Stefan. Y una sensación de culpa invadió su corazón. El Salvatore mayor le había demostrado más de una vez que era capaz de dar su vida con tal de proteger la de Elena. ¿Y cómo le pagaba ella? Con rechazos e indiferencias constantes a sus sentimientos. No, las cosas no tenían que ser así. Para colmo, Elena había arriesgado la vida de Damon gratuitamente delante de Klaus. Tiene motivos suficientes para odiarme, pensó en voz alta, sin advertirse de ello.

El crujido de la madera de la escalera le indicó que Damon estaba descendiendo.

– Nunca podría odiarte, Elena – dijo el vampiro con una voz aterciopelada y suave. Caminó hacia ella, se sentó a su lado, y la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos.

Como acto reflejo, Elena se acurrucó contra el pecho duro y a la vez cálido del vampiro.

– Pues deberías. Eres demasiado bueno conmigo, y yo no te puedo devolver lo mismo – reconoció la muchacha.

– Sí que puedes, pero no quieres hacerlo para no herir a nadie – susurró Damon en su oído –. No importa lo que hagas, me seguirás teniendo a tu lado, firme como un soldado. A menos que me pidas explícitamente que te deje en paz, y recién ahí me iré para siempre.

Desearía lograrlo, pensó Elena, pero ya eres esencial en mi vida, y todo se derrumbaría sin ti.

La sonrisa de Damon brilló en la penumbra de la sala, la cual se encontraba únicamente iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea.

– ¿Lo ves? Sabes lo que sientes, pero te niegas a aceptarlo – balbuceó él en un tono imperceptible para el oído humano.

– ¿Desde cuándo tienes acceso a mi mente? – quiso saber Elena, mientras acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos el pecho del vampiro, cubierto por una fina camisa negra.

– Desde el día en que me diste a beber tu sangre. No hace mucho de ello.

El vampiro recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, lo que le proporcionó un mayor espacio a Elena para acomodarse junto a su cuerpo.

– ¿No es lo que me has dicho que hacía Sage?

– Exactamente. Hace décadas, ella me explicó que le había sucedido con Finn debido a que compartieron la sangre de sus venas y se formó un lazo en común. ¿Sabes? La sangre es la esencia de uno, lo es todo. Si a un humano le quitan la sangre de su organismo, muere disecado. Y si a un vampiro lo dejan sin ingerir una gota de sangre, también. Sus nervios se deshidratan y después de un proceso largo y doloroso, mueren. O quedan como muertos, tal cual los vampiros de la tumba. Además, la conversión también puede llegar a influir en casos así. Yo soy tu creador, y ahora compartimos un linaje de sangre vampírica que no hace más que mantenernos unidos. De todos modos, Sage tenía un don especial, porque podía leer los pensamientos de cualquier persona o vampiro – explicó Damon pacientemente y manteniendo un tono dulce al hablarle a ella.

– Pero, yo no puedo leer tu mente – dudó Elena, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta dejarla posada sobre el hombro de Damon, mirándole directamente al rostro.

– Eso es porque aún no has bebido mi sangre siendo vampira. Cuando lo desees, sólo házmelo saber.

El pelinegro de ojos azules como el mar movió apenas su cuello y dejó posados los labios sobre la frente de la muchacha.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Un silencio amoroso, relajante, pacífico. Ambos cerraron los ojos, permaneciendo en la misma postura, con sus cuerpos encajados a la perfección, como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, la tranquilidad y los latidos acompasados del corazón de Damon acabaron por derrotar la resistencia de la morena, y se dejó caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa! Gracias por leer y comentar :) Lamento que Damon haya enojado a algunas, este vampiro sexy puede ser muy impulsivo a veces, jajaj. Pero así y todo lo amamos, ¿o no chicas? <strong>

**Sobre el capi de hoy, díganme, ¿se esperaban esto de Klaus? No he leído hasta ahora ningún fic que los tenga a ellos como pareja. Pero tranquilas, porque esta historia sigue siendo Delena a morir! **

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, pronto publicaré el siguiente... **


	8. Capítulo 8

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith. La trama es de mi autoría.**

**ATENCIÓN: A partir de aquí, los capítulos pueden contener spoilers de la Tercera Temporada de Vampire Diaries.  
><strong>

**ELECCIONES****  
><strong>

**Capítulo 8**

La fiesta por el Día del Fundador no estaba resultando como Elena esperaba. Los Mikaelson le habían agregado su estilo característico, convirtiéndolo todo en algo mucho más formal y elegante. No era que no le gustase, pero prefería el antiguo modo, en la plaza central de Mystic Falls, sin tener la necesidad de llevar puesto ese vestido largo y de un rojo llamativo, que se ceñía perfectamente a su cintura y luego caía en capas hasta el suelo. Caroline lo había escogido por ella, y parecía haber procurado que fuera el más atractivo del closet.

La mansión estaba cuidadosamente decorada y ambientada con un estilo clásico. Daba la impresión de encontrarse en pleno 1859. No obstante, poco había cambiado desde la última vez que Elena estuvo allí. Por el contrario, cada detalle le recordaba a esa fiesta de gala en la que había conocido a Esther, la bruja Original, y en la que casi había firmado la sentencia a muerte de todo vampiro existente en la Tierra.

Tomó una copa de champagne de la bandeja de un mozo que pasaba por allí y se giró al percibir la aproximación de alguien conocido.

– Cuánto me alegra volver a verte, Elena – murmuró Elijah con una majestuosa sonrisa.

La vampira le sonrió a la vez.

– Pensé en ti cuando Klaus me informó que su familia estaba de regreso. Me has abandonado – dijo ella con fingida recriminación. Su mueca causó la risa del Original.

– ¿Eso significa que me extrañaste?

Elena hizo un gesto de pequeñez con su pulgar e índice. Luego observó detenidamente a Elijah. Nada era distinto en él. Claro, ¿cómo cambiaría si era un vampiro? Nunca envejecería. Pero tampoco sus facciones se habían modificado.

Se detuvo en una leve sombra en la parte baja de la mejilla izquierda. El vampiro lo notó e intentó alejarse, pero Elena fue más rápida y, llevando una mano hacia el mentón de Elijah, giró su rostro suavemente para poder ver con más claridad aquella marca. Tenía el aspecto de una rara herida comenzando a cicatrizar de forma lenta. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de la misma herida que le había causado días antes a Klaus. Pero no cabía posibilidad de que fuera eso.

– Sígueme. Necesitamos hablar en privado – vociferó él al tiempo que se daba la vuelta hacia las escaleras. Elena alzó un poco su vestido y ascendió detrás de Elijah.

Haciendo alusión a su caballerosidad, el Original abrió una puerta en el fondo del pasillo de la primera planta y le cedió el paso. Entraron en una habitación que mantenía la misma línea decorativa clásica que el resto de la mansión, pero ésta tenía cuadros enmarcados en las paredes y un inmenso ventanal en el ala norte.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse sacó a Elena de sus pensamientos. Ya lo tenía a Elijah delante de ella mirándola fijamente cuando se volteó. Todo indicaba que las cosas no iban bien. Sin embargo, una pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Elena y ese era el momento perfecto para quitarla.

– ¿La invitación de Klaus fue honesta? – dijo sin más, pero intentando ocultar la inquietud que la embargaba.

La pregunta no asombró a Elijah, y Elena creyó que incluso la esperaba con una nota de ansiedad. Él retrocedió un paso y dio un corto paseo por la habitación mientras decía pausadamente:

– Verás, sé que sonará extraño, pero al parecer mi hermano está tan interesado en ti como lo estoy yo. Y quiso ganarme de mano invitándote antes al baile. Así que sí, fue honesto contigo, mas no conmigo –. Para el final, soltó un suspiro cansino, simbolizando que lo que manifestaba era algo detestablemente normal.

Elena permaneció unos minutos en silencio, durante los cuales asumió las palabras de Elijah a duras penas. Si no había entendido mal, el vampiro había confesado que ella le atraía, al igual que a Klaus. Y eso terminaba de transformar su vida en un desastre. Porque ya tenía demasiado con un par de hermanos enamorados de ella, como para ahora agregarle otro más. Cualquier mujer estaría encantada al tener a cuatro vampiros guapísimos detrás suyo. Pero para Elena no era una alegría, sino más bien un caos. No podía imaginar cómo se pondrían Damon y Stefan cuando se enteraran de aquello. Aunque, conociéndolos, era factible que Damon se enfadara y que Stefan se echara hacia atrás para dejarle el camino libre a Elena. De lo que podía estar segura era que sus reacciones serían muy distintas, como todo en ellos.

– ¿Cómo sucedió? Si hasta hace pocos días Klaus me odiaba… – se dijo más para sí misma que para otro.

Pese a no ser una interrogación dirigida, Elijah contestó:

– Probablemente esto no te agrade, pero tienes un parecido físico excepcional con un antiguo amor que mi hermano y yo compartimos. Es sólo que tú posees características que ella no, la fortaleza es una. Y podría firmarte con sangre que eso y tu corazón son las cosas que más atraparon a Niklaus en este último tiempo.

Elena sintió que si no ponía un freno en ese momento, enloquecería. Era demasiada información aplastante junta.

– ¿Qué es esa marca que tienes en el rostro?

– No, hermano. No es momento de conversar sobre ello. Luego podremos hacerlo –. La voz profunda y sosegada de Klaus irrumpió en la habitación antes de que Elijah pudiera siquiera abrir la boca. El híbrido avanzó y se detuvo detrás de Elena.

– El baile comenzará pronto. ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme? – preguntó caballerosamente. Definitivamente ese era un Klaus muy opuesto al que Elena estaba acostumbrada a tratar. El otro Klaus hubiera largado una amenaza detrás, o algún tipo de advertencia para infundir temor. Sin embargo éste se mostraba tranquilo, como si confiara en la morena y tuviera la certeza de que no había peligro que ameritara subir demasiado su guardia.

Elijah, por su parte, deseaba hablar sobre ese tema que Klaus trataba de evitar y que Elena desconocía. Pudo notarlo con solo verle por un momento. El comúnmente pacífico rostro del Original se había llenado de crispación. Pero se mantuvo callado y no discutió la palabra de su hermano.

Durante lo que duró el baile –marcado por una antiquísima y preciosa danza italiana–,

Damon no le quitó los ojos de encima a Elena a pesar de que él bailaba en medio del salón con una chica esbelta y de cabellos rubios. La miraba con descaro y celos, haciendo brotar pequeños nervios dentro de Elena.

Stefan también la vigilaba constantemente, pero el muchacho era disimulado y ella casi no sentía su mirada penetrante, como sí le sucedía con el par de ojos de Damon.

– Aún me pregunto por qué aceptaste mi invitación – dijo Klaus, y Elena volvió el rostro hacia él.

– Y yo por qué me invitaste.

– Responde a mi pregunta, Elena, por favor.

¿Por favor? ¿Klaus pidiendo algo amablemente? Elena no salía de su asombro esa noche. No sabía si tener miedo o confiar en que el cambio de actitud de Klaus fuera verdadero. Si alguien se lo preguntaba, nunca se había imaginado en una situación así con el vampiro más cruel y fuerte de la historia.

– Confío en que hay una parte de bondad en cada uno y opté por darte una oportunidad – contestó Elena, y esperó la respuesta del Original. Éste mostró su sonrisa ancha y esplendorosa.

– Supongo que ahora voy yo... me gustas, Elena. Tan simple y engorroso a la vez como eso.

Inmediatamente supo que Damon había oído aquello. Cuando miró en su dirección, sólo se encontró con una copa de cristal estrellada contra el suelo y la joven que había bailado con él, sola e histérica en el lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos pronto!<strong>


	9. Capítulo 9

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith. La trama es de mi autoría.**

**ATENCIÓN: A partir de aquí, los capítulos pueden contener spoilers de la Tercera Temporada de Vampire Diaries.  
><strong>

**ELECCIONES****  
><strong>

**Capítulo 9**

– ¿Cuándo te dignarás a darme una explicación, Elena? – reclamó un Damon sombrío y apagado en cuanto la muchacha estuvo en el rellano de las escaleras. Él aún llevaba puesto su traje sin el saco y con la camisa completamente abierta, pero Elena se había colocado un short de algodón de color chocolate junto a una camiseta rosada con un escote disimuladamente insinuante.

Posó su mirada en la del vampiro y torció los labios hacia el costado como gesto de tristeza.

– No sabía qué hacer, Damon – dijo soltando un suspiro una vez que lo tuvo delante. – Sigo sin saberlo…

– Mira, yo puedo tolerar que mi hermano esté detrás de ti y que sea mi competencia directa. Pero solo con él lo permito, porque ya me he acostumbrado a ello. Sin embargo, no soportaré que Klaus y Elijah también te deseen. Simplemente no resisto la idea, Elena. Ponte una vez en mi lugar, una sola. Si tú les das un espacio en tu corazón a ellos, olvídate de mí. Sufriré espantosamente, pero no tendré otra opción más que dejarles el camino libre y apartarme de toda esta puñetera situación…

Elena posó su índice sobre los labios de Damon y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Le dolía escucharlo decir aquellas palabras. A las alturas en las que se encontraban, ya no le era posible imaginarse una vida sin los Salvatore. _Sin Damon, hipócrita_, chilló una vocecita minúscula en la cabeza de ella.

– Yo sólo los quiero a ti y a Stefan. No hay nadie más en mi corazón – susurró Elena, percibiendo cómo sus propios ojos se humedecían.

El semblante del vampiro se contrajo y retrocedió unos pasos para liberarse del agarre de la muchacha.

– No tienes idea de cuánto me gustaría ser el único que habite en tu corazón – musitó con los labios semi-apretados para contener lo que parecían ser lágrimas comenzando a acumularse en sus ojos celestes.

Impidiéndole continuar la conversación, Damon se volteó y escapó por la puerta como lo había hecho algunos días antes, dejando a Elena absorta, angustiada y con una horrible sensación de soledad.

Elena se disponía a ingresar al Mystic Grill cuando una mujer de voz fuerte gritó su nombre desde atrás. Se aproximaba a paso ligero hacia ella. Era la Sheriff Forbes.

La vampira frenó girando sobre sus talones y la aguardó. Al tenerla cerca, pudo observar la preocupación en los ojos de Elizabeth.

– Elena, precisamente a ti te estaba buscando. Me urge hablar contigo un momento – la voz le salía con cierta aceleración propia de la corrida.

Elena asintió y se adentró en el bar, seguida por la mujer de cabello rubio. Tomaron la mesa más alejada que encontraron.

– Bien, ¿qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó la muchacha, intrigada mientras revolvía con la cuchara el café que minutos antes le habían llevado.

– Iré al grano – anticipó Elizabeth. – ¿Damon ha estado contigo anoche? ¿Le has visto? –. Ante la expresión confundida de la vampira, siguió –: hoy por la madrugada hallamos a una mujer muerta en la carretera, y presentaba las mismas heridas de desgarro, como si se hubiera tratado de un animal.

– ¿Por qué piensas que él es el culpable? – intentó defenderlo Elena, aunque ella misma consideraba que esa pobre mujer había podido ser víctima de un descontrol de Damon. Tristeza no admitida y enojo juntos eran sentimientos peligrosos en el Salvatore.

– Porque la familia Original prometió no atacar a nadie del pueblo. Stefan, Caroline y tú son racionales… todo recae en Damon.

– Bueno – repuso luego de un leve suspiro y varios segundos en los que analizó la posibilidad –. Yo me aseguraré que él no haya sido y buscaré al responsable. Tienes mi palabra.

Elena echó un vistazo al lugar. Había gente por donde mirase y casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, incluso la barra. Una cabellera negra azabache resaltaba del resto. El dueño de la misma se pasó una mano por la cabeza, consiguiendo dejar su pelo alborotado. Elena no podía ver el rostro de ese hombre debido a otros dos que le interrumpían la visión, pero se hacía una idea de a quién pertenecía.

No. Una idea no. Ya sabía con certeza quién era. No podía ser otro. Además, estaba sintiendo su presencia mental al mismo tiempo que se debatía en pensamientos cómo actuar en el minuto siguiente.

– Nos vemos luego, Lizz. Tengo algo que hacer – se despidió Elena amablemente, se puso en pie y se marchó hacia la barra.

Una vez detrás de Damon, lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos. Intentaba sorprenderlo. Y lo consiguió.

El vampiro la reconoció por su adictivo perfume de flores. Adoraba la mezcla de éste y el aroma propio de la piel de Elena.

– Me deben de haber clavado una estaca. ¿Tú qué crees, Rick? – dijo Damon con voz torturada, como si en verdad le hubiera ocurrido.

Dejó caer su espalda sobre el pecho de Elena. Ella, por su parte, extendió los brazos hasta dejar las manos apoyadas en los pectorales del pelinegro y recargó el mentón en la sien de él.

– Están para una foto – acotó Alaric, divertido.

– ¿Qué tal, Rick? ¿Cómo te ha ido con la tesis?

– Muy bien, Elena. Gracias por preguntar –. Mostró una ancha sonrisa. – Me he enterado lo de Kla…

– Ni te atrevas a tocar el tema ahora – amenazó Damon sin molestarse en abrir sus ojos. Estaba muy cómodo en su posición y algunas copas de más lo habían relajado tenuemente.

– Luego hablaremos – le susurró la vampira a su ex profesor de Historia a la vez que frotaba el pecho de Damon cariñosamente. – Tú cálmate – le indicó al oído – y deja de beber.

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha, le pasó el vaso de Damon a Alaric y se separó del vampiro, posicionándose en medio de ambos.

– ¿Le has contado a tu amigo tus hazañas de la noche anterior? – dijo la muchacha, mirándolo con ojos llenos de reproche y desacuerdo.

– ¿De qué se me acusa en esta ocasión, mi querida Elena? – cuestionó Damon, haciendo una media sonrisa cínica.

– Estoy segura que sabes de qué.

Elena se cruzó de brazos. Aquella discusión podría durar largo rato.

– Será mejor que me vaya y los deje solos – opinó Alaric y se dispuso a retirarse.

– No, quédate – le frenó el vampiro –. Elena tampoco te ha contado que ahora se relaciona con los Originales a la perfección. Es más, acepta invitaciones a bailes y todo.

La morena abrió la boca para quejarse, pero Damon no la dejó hablar y prosiguió él:

– Sucede que Klaus y Elijah le quieren y la pobre de Elena, como no sabe decir que no, piensa tener a dos pares de hermanos locos por ella. Tú sí que lo disfrutas, ¿cierto, Elena? – el sarcasmo tajante y mordaz la afectó más de lo que ella esperaba. Por supuesto que no lo disfrutaba. ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir eso a Damon? ¿Cómo podía pensar así de ella? ¿Es que tan poco la conocía? ¿O verdaderamente Elena se mostraba como él decía?

Los ojos de Elena se ensombrecieron y la voz le tembló al salir de la boca.

– No tienes derecho a hablarme de ese modo.

Posó su mirada apesadumbrada en la del vampiro por un momento y se largó de ahí. No quería llorar en ese sitio, ni siquiera quería llorar. Pero eso no significaba que pudiera controlar las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de sus ojos marrones.

Damon volvía a tener motivos para enojarse. Elena lo sabía. Sin embargo, nada servía de justificación para que le tratase de aquel modo tan directo y doloroso. Por otra parte, ella sabía decir que no, y lo hacía cuando era necesario. Pero para aceptar o rechazar algo, hay que entenderlo. ¿Cómo podría Elena decir que no a Klaus y Elijah cuando no comprendía el motivo por el que se le acercaban, la razón de quererla, y siquiera si el sentimiento de ambos era plenamente verdadero?

Entonces sintió una llama de enojo en su interior, y floreció otra pregunta dentro de su cabeza: ¿Por qué Damon no se esforzaba por ayudarla? Inmediatamente algunas respuestas se sucedieron. Quizás fuera porque no tenía cómo solucionar su problema; o tal vez porque estaba tan molesto con la situación que no se había puesto a pensar en ese punto; aunque lo más probable era que él sí lo hubiera pensado y también intentado ayudar, a su manera, pero ella no viera esa ayuda con buenos ojos.

– ¡Elena! – la llamó su voz masculina preferida, y cualquier tipo de enojo se esfumó de su ser, muy a su pesar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Lamento la tardanza, no he tenido tiempo antes entre exámenes y trabajo.<strong>

**Fhl666, me has dado una buena idea con lo del flashback de la conversión de Elena :) En alguno de los próximos capis lo incluiré. Prometido. Respecto a tu otra pregunta, pronto se revelará quién fue esa joven que enamoró a Elijah y Klaus por igual. Es posible que se trate de Katherine, así como no... precisamente hoy he definido quién será XD **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son muy alentadores!  
><strong>

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, y nos leemos en la próxima =)  
><strong>


	10. Capítulo 10

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith. La trama es de mi autoría.**

**ATENCIÓN: A partir de aquí, los capítulos pueden contener spoilers de la Tercera Temporada de Vampire Diaries.  
><strong>

**ELECCIONES****  
><strong>

**Capítulo 10**

_14 de Diciembre_

_Querido diario:_

_Es extraño estar escribiéndote desde la plaza, sentada bajo la copa de un viejo abeto. Creo que nunca lo hice, porque tampoco paraba seguido aquí. Hoy necesitaba alejarme de todo y, en lugar de ir al bosque, preferí este sitio. En la mansión está Stefan; en el Grill, Damon; y los Originales andan por aquí y por allá. Tuve suerte de no encontrarme a uno en el trayecto desde casa hasta la plaza._

_Hace días que no escribo y no sabes la de cosas que han ocurrido. Para empezar, no he hablado con Stefan. Tengo la sensación de que ya nada es igual y que nos encontramos en un punto sin retorno. No tiene explicación, no hay un por qué, simplemente me distancié tanto de él como me acerqué a Damon._

_Técnicamente, entonces, podríamos decir que es uno menos del cuarteto. Y por cuarteto me refiero a Damon, Klaus, Elijah y él. En este momento debería contarte una parte fundamental de la historia: Elijah y Klaus dicen sentir atracción por mí. Pero por los ojos de Elijah, me atrevería a decir que hay un poco más que atracción, lo cual significa: problema. ¿Comprendes la gravedad del asunto? No sé qué haré. Elijah es tan fino y elegante, y Klaus tan peligroso y seductor. Pese a eso, no puedo sentir por ellos lo mismo que siento por…_

– Oh, vamos. No te detengas – la instó un Kol recién llegado y reposado a su lado –. ¿De quién se trata?

Elena saltó en su lugar por la sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios hacía Kol allí? Le miró de costado y con suspicacia.

– Ya me parecía extraño no haberme cruzado con alguno de ustedes en todo el día.

– ¿Has perdido tu miedo hacia mí? – el Original se cruzó de brazos.

– Si quisieras matarme, ya lo habrías hecho – masculló ella. Cerró la tapa del diario y lo dejó sobre sus piernas estiradas.

– No me subestimes, Elena. Si no te mato es porque, a falta de uno, tengo dos hermanos enloquecidos por ti, y acabar con tu vida sería quebrantar aún más lo que queda de mi familia. Aunque créeme que, en mi opinión, no estaría nada mal cortar este problema de raíz. Contigo muerta, ni mis hermanos ni tus queridos Salvatore dejarían sus existencias de lado para proteger algo que jamás les hará bien.

– ¿Viniste a darme tu opinión sobre mis problemas amorosos?

– No exactamente. Niklaus quiere verte. Me ha pedido que te dé aviso. Mira, Elena, yo no tengo rencores, pero honestamente no me agrada lo que estás haciendo. ¿No te parece mucho jugar con el corazón de cuatro vampiros?

– Yo no he hecho nada para que tus hermanos me deseen, Kol – refutó la morena, claramente molesta por el planteo.

– Es que no se trata de simple deseo. Ya he visto esto una vez. Pasaron antes por una situación idéntica con otra hermosa joven. Elena, se han enamorado de ti, ambos. Y a pesar de que no concuerde demasiado con Niklaus, no deja de ser mi hermano. Él y Elijah sufrirán, a menos que tú elijas a uno de ellos, cosa que dudo mucho. ¿Serías capaz de dejar a Stefan y a Damon?

Sin ser visto, Damon apareció erguido junto a Elena. Por su postura y su fría mirada, la muchacha advirtió que estaba dispuesto a atacar en medio de la plaza. Debía calmarlo, Kol también tenía un temperamento elevado y el mismo desinterés que Damon por lo que los humanos pensaran.

– Y todo marchaba bien hasta que el guardián carcelero se hizo presente – comentó Kol en voz baja, luciendo una maliciosa sonrisa. – Mi hermano me anticipó que estarías rondando por la zona.

Elena se puso en pie de un salto.

– ¿Klaus te ha dicho por qué quiere verme? – preguntó para distraer a ambos vampiros que no dejaban de dirigirse miradas desafiantes.

– No.

– Bien, entonces vayamos a donde sea que se encuentre – decidió.

– ¿Por qué acudirás a los pedidos de un maldito híbrido como Klaus? – le recriminó Damon, incrédulo.

– Porque es evidente que no me ha llamado para jugar a las escondidas. Debe tener algo importante que decir, supongo.

Tras un bufido poco disimulado, el vampiro accedió a permitirle ir, pero sólo si él la acompañaba.

En cuanto llegaron, Elena observó que Kol los había conducido a la mansión Mikaelson. Las paredes –de un blanco inmaculado– contrastaban con el cielo que, en pocos minutos, se había llenado de nubes grises. El sol estaba oculto detrás de las nubes y los faroles nocturnos de la entrada se encendieron.

Un fuerte escozor cruzó el pecho de la vampira. Se sintió hambrienta. Recordaba haber bebido una bolsa entera de sangre fresca antes de salir de casa, y sus agudos sentidos le indicaban que ningún humano rondaba en el perímetro. Entonces, ¿de dónde provenía semejante sacudida? Damon tomó su mano y le dio un suave apretón, parecía ansioso por irse a pesar de que recién llegaban. Elena deseó que eso la distrajera de la dominante sed de sangre, pero no fue así. Las cosas sucedieron tan presurosamente que apenas pudo distinguirlas.

Sus ojos se tiñeron de un rojo tan oscuro y brilloso como la mismísima sangre y debajo de ellos florecieron pequeñas marcas espeluznantes. Su delicada tez tornó a la de una perfecta depredadora. El escozor se convirtió en una hoguera encendida en el interior de su cuerpo. Podía sentir cada ramal nervioso hirviendo sin límite. Sangre. Necesitaba sangre, y no le importa el modo, pero la conseguiría.

De un momento a otro, casi como un rayo imperceptible, estuvo detrás de Kol y centró su mirada en la yugular cubierta por unos mechones de pelo castaño que caían libremente. Al vampiro Original le faltó tiempo para reaccionar. Un segundo más –o tal vez dos– le hubieran sido de mucha ayuda. Cuando quiso hacerlo, ya la tenía a Elena retrayendo el labio superior y mostrando dos afiladísimos colmillos a muy cercana distancia de su cuello. La morena se hincó con desenfreno sobre Kol y clavó los colmillos en esa tentadora vena palpitante. No supo cómo, pero lo tenía inmovilizado bajo sus brazos mientras la sangre manaba de las dos minúsculas heridas e ingresaba al organismo de ella. La sensación de alivio era maravillosa, mas no suficiente. Quería más sangre.

Liberó el cuello del vampiro y lo dejó caer en el suelo. Se detuvo a verle. Su estado no era tan grave. Las intenciones de Elena no habían sido dañarlo y había frenado a tiempo, pero Kol no salía de su asombro, el cual poco a poco se transformaba en ira.

Ella no le dio importancia y paseó la vista por su alrededor nuevamente. Continuaba en las afueras de la mansión Mikaelson, pero ya no estaban solo Damon, Kol y ella. Elijah y Klaus permanecían de pie junto al coche estacionado. Se encontraban completamente absortos, al igual que Damon. La vampira volvió la mirada hacia el Salvatore con deseos de atacar. Y se disponía a actuar, pero a último momento su instinto la llevó para otro lado.

Apareció detrás del híbrido de cabello rubio y rasgó la piel de su hombro con los colmillos ensangrentados. La sangre fresca fluyó a gran velocidad. Klaus, contrariamente a la reacción que todos esperaban, la rodeó con sus brazos, cerró los ojos y la dejó hacer.

– Ya es suficiente – manifestó en un susurro después de unos minutos, aunque seguía sosteniendo a Elena contra su duro pecho. Si no fuera porque se descompensaría en poco, la habría dejado continuar. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que alguien como Klaus permitiría que le robasen su propia sangre y disfrutaría con ello?

Elena no parecía dispuesta a soltar a su nueva presa. Klaus intentó quitarla, pero se estaba debilitando y sus fuerzas no eran las mismas, de modo que la presión de los colmillos de Elena lo superaba. Por lo que ella percibió, Elijah no había abandonado su puesto y seguía firme, prestando atención a cada detalle que ocurría. Estaba alerta.

– Elena, déjalo – intervino Damon, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido aislado.

La voz determinante que utilizó le generó a la muchacha una especie de _clic_ en su cabeza y la obligó a tomar conciencia de la situación en la que se había metido. No había sonado como un pedido, sino más bien fue una orden directa, la cual no admitía ningún tipo de negación o rebeldía. Damon había sido sintético y contundente, y eso era lo que Elena necesitaba en aquel momento de severo descontrol.

Desprendió los colmillos de la garganta de Klaus y contempló durante un instante las dos pequeñas marcas. Luego, obediente y apenada, se volvió hacia Damon. Él le dirigió una mirada que mezclaba desentendimiento con comprensión. Elena se alegró un poco al sentir que la seguía aceptando a pesar de la monstruosidad que acababa de cometer.

Sin embargo, en menos de un pestañeo, las facciones del vampiro mayor se contrajeron.

– ¡Cuidado, Elena! – gritó alarmado y la morena creyó que se lanzaría sobre ella, pero Damon la apartó de un empujón y pasó de largo unos pocos metros.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa! Recién terminé de escribir el capítulo y me dije: ¿por qué no subirlo antes? Así que aquí estoy, subiendo un viernes, algo medio raro XD<strong>

**¿Han visto el final de temporada? Por Dios, ¡Qué final! En un principio no le ponía demasiadas fichas, sin embargo a medida que transcurría, me pegaba más a la pantalla del ordenador. No hare spoilers por las dudas de que alguien lea esto y aún no lo haya visto, pero en verdad me sorprendió el final, ¿qué harán Elena y los Salvatores? Me genera mucha curiosidad, ya se había hablado algunas veces ese tema en la serie y no tenía muy buen fin... Ya quiero que comience la 4ta temporada!**

**Espero que el capítulo les guste a pesar de que no tiene demasiado Delena, pero es necesario para la trama :) De todas maneras, el próximo sí lo tendrá y los veremos más juntitos como queremos. Ya les he hecho un mini adelanto, jajaj.**

**Nos leemos pronto! Dejen sus comentarios y gracias por los anteriores :)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith. La trama es de mi autoría.**

**ELECCIONES****  
><strong>

**Capítulo 11**

En un santiamén, Elena se vio cubierta por el cuerpo de Elijah, que funcionaba a modo de barrera. Se asomó por un costado y su corazón palpitó como loco con la visión que los ojos le ofrecían.

Damon se enzarzó en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Kol. Elena quiso intervenir, pero la furia de ambos era tal que su fuerza no bastaría para separarlos. Y la presa que Stefan hacía de ella contra su cuerpo para retenerla tampoco le servía mucho, a pesar de saber que el Salvatore menor sólo pretendía protegerla de un golpe seguro que podría recibir si interfería en la pelea. Un momento, ¿cuándo había llegado Stefan?

Que Klaus no actuara le parecía lógico, recién se empezaba a recuperar. ¿Pero qué había de Elijah? ¿Por qué se posicionaba frente a ella con una mirada reprobatoria y firme dirigida a su hermano menor? ¿Por qué simplemente no los separaba?

Kol estaba desatado, lleno de ira y rencor. Sin embargo, la sorpresa de Elena llegó al descubrir que Damon estaba igual, o quizás peor, y esa furia era la que le daba más fuerzas de las que tenía. No era tan sencillo para el Original terminar con él.

– ¡Ya basta! – gritaba la vampira con todas sus fuerzas.

– Elena, me dejarás sin oídos – murmuró Elijah.

– ¿Puedes moverte? – le gritó, esta vez a él –. ¿O dejarás que se maten?

– Elena… - quiso empezar Stefan a modo de apaciguamiento.

– Tú cállate, ¿es que acaso no ves que están queriendo matar a tu hermano?

– Kol no busca precisamente a Damon, sino a ti. Damon sólo está impidiéndole el paso, y nosotros montando guardia – contestó Elijah por Stefan.

– Al diablo con su guardia. ¡Stefan, suéltame! – chilló con total histeria.

Elena se removía inquieta e irritada en los brazos de Stefan. Lo único que quería era ayudar a Damon, ¿cuán difícil resultaba de entender?

Para ese momento, tanto él como Kol tenían sangre en sus perfectas facciones y las vestimentas dañadas, pero no cesaban el combate bajo ningún aspecto. Elena rebuscó en su mente algo que le sirviera y la liberara de Elijah y Stefan. Cualquier idea sería útil, pensó. Y de pronto se le ocurrió algo sencillo e incluso un poco infantil, pero certero. Flexionó levemente sus rodillas y tomó el suficiente impulso en un microsegundo, con el cual pegó un saltó que obligó a Stefan a ceder el agarre. De tan alto, pasó su vista por encima de las copas de los árboles próximos y luego cayó elegantemente –como un experimentado gato– a un escaso metro de donde Kol y Damon se batían a duelo.

Su cercanía incitó al primero a recaudar energía en su interior para apresurarse y embestirla. Elena creyó que, ante la fuerza desmesurada de aquel Kol descontrolado, no tendría posibilidades. Pudo ver la cólera en su mirada oscurecida. Al menos con ello dejaría a Damon, se dijo. Cerró los ojos y se limitó a aguardar en su lugar. Pero el impacto nunca llegó. Se extrañó tras unos segundos –que para un vampiro como él eran demasiados–. Al reabrir los párpados, se encontró con Klaus frenando a su hermano, y con Elijah junto a ella, fijando la atención como una fiera previa al ataque. Ese episodio definitivamente estaba llegando muy lejos. Sin embargo, Elena ya no podía hacer nada, los Originales se encargarían de Kol y lo mejor era que ella se mantuviera a un lado.

Buscó con la mirada a Damon, y luego a Stefan. Los halló juntos. Stefan ayudaba a Damon a levantarse de la última paliza que le había propinado el Original.

– Elena, será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí – musitó suavemente Damon, arrimándose con rapidez. Las marcas de su rostro habían sanado y en su lugar sólo quedaban algunos rastros de tierra. La muchacha, completamente sosegada al observar los ojos del vampiro, deslizó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de él y quitó la mancha dulcemente.

No sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero al cruzar una profunda mirada con Damon, todo a su alrededor perdió importancia. Al parecer, él también estaba experimentando lo mismo, porque le mostró una media sonrisa torcida que terminó por tranquilizarla.

Elena salió de su habitación ya duchada y dispuesta a cocinar alguna delicia que contuviera mucho chocolate en su interior. Muffins con corazón de chocolate eran una de las posibilidades. Al pasar por la sala de estar sin poner atención, chocó con dos valijas ligeras que había en el camino.

– ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó en voz baja, parando las maletas nuevamente junto al mueble de la entrada.

– Eso, princesa, son valijas. Y este soy yo, a punto de llevarte de viaje por tiempo indefinido – anunció Damon descendiendo las escaleras que ella antes había pisado. Elena se giró para verle. Su vestimenta seguía siendo del mismo estilo que la de siempre. Vaqueros negros, camisa negra abierta en los primeros tres botones, zapatos negros y chaqueta de cuero igualmente negra. Una media sonrisa entre divertida y peligrosa asomó por los labios del vampiro.

– Pero…

– No, no acepto peros. Hoy no – negó rotundamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Si los tres nos vamos de viaje, ¿cómo nos aseguraremos de que todo se mantenga en orden en Mystic Falls?

A Damon se le transformó la cara con algo que Elena identificó como grave disgusto. A pesar de ello, lo intentó ocultar con una sonrisa sarcástica.

– Nadie dijo que nos iríamos los tres, preciosa. Stefan podrá hacerse cargo por un tiempo. ¿No es así, hermanito?

El aludido manifestó su presencia en el salón con unas casi inaudibles pisadas.

– Todo estará bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Elena – murmuró Stefan.

– ¿Se puede saber cuándo me consultarían esto? – Elena frunció el ceño involuntariamente y se cruzó de brazos frente a ambos hermanos.

– Mhm. Déjame pensar – dijo Damon, fingiendo estar analizando algo mentalmente –, creo que Stefan y yo ya hemos tomado la decisión, así que no tenía mucho sentido consultártelo.

– Pues bien, ya verán cómo sí tenía sentido. Me quedaré – resolvió Elena, tozudamente.

– Vamos, Elena. No lo pongas difícil. Sabemos que es tu especialidad en la vida, pero intenta dejarlo de lado por un instante.

– Elena, necesitas esto – musitó Stefan, su voz suave –. No sabemos qué es lo que ha pasado contigo esta tarde, pero creemos que sería bueno que descanses un poco. Además, podrás recorrer ciudades, comprar ropa, ir de shopping, ya sabes, todo lo que a las chicas les gusta.

La morena esbozó una sonrisa.

– ¿Y eso lo pagarás tú? – preguntó a Damon – ¿Llevas tarjeta de crédito?

– Oh, sí. Mira, seré bueno y te acompañaré a todas las tiendas que desees, esperaré intentando no tomarme algún aperitivo en el camino y, luego de pagar, cargaré con tus bolsas – ofreció, intentando sonar entusiasta.

Elena rió con una carcajada. Podía notar que la idea no le agradaba demasiado al vampiro mayor, pero estaba segura de que cumpliría si se lo pedía. De pronto Damon y Stefan parecieron aliviados y rieron con ella, creyendo que la habían convencido.

– Apuesto a que cualquier chica de la ciudad estaría encantada de que hicieras eso – respondió Elena, girando sobre sus talones y emprendiendo un veloz camino de regreso a su habitación.

– ¡Rayos, Elena! – gruñó Damon, perdiendo gradualmente la paciencia, toda gracia fuera de su rostro. Apareció detrás de la vampira antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta.

– ¿No lo entiendes, Damon? Quiero quedarme aquí, asegurarme de que las cosas no se van de control. Con los Originales en Mystic Falls no nos podemos confiar. Aún no sabemos si han calmado a Kol, y me niego a que muera más gente inocente.

– Deja ya de subestimar a cuanto ser te cruzas. Los Originales son los Originales. ¿Acaso piensas que no pueden con uno de ellos? Si hasta Elijah es capaz de inmovilizar a Klaus. Y no los interpongas como excusa porque te garantizo que no te servirá. ¿O es que prefieres quedarte aquí con Klaus y, tal vez, beber un poco más de su sangre?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Lamento el retraso, ya saben, la inspiración se ha esfumado hasta hoy y no era capaz de escribir ni una oración sobre esta historia. Gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que les agrade la historia. Espero que este capítulo les guste. Y prometo esforzarme para traerles la semana siguiente la continuación. <strong>

**Que tengan una buena semana :)**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Hooola! Tanto tiempo que ha pasado. ¡Qué locura! Desde mayo que no actualizo. Les seré sincera, cuando terminó la tercera temporada se me fue la inspiración. Y entre mis obligaciones y demás tampoco me quedaba tiempo para sentarme a escribir algo que valga la pena al menos para ser publicado.  
><strong>

**No falta nada para que empiece la 4ta temporada, ya estoy súper ansiosa por volver a ver a Damon en escena! Respecto al capítulo del fic, lo he escrito hoy y quedé bastante conforme con lo que mis dedos plasmaron. La verdad, no tenía pensado hacerlo pero simplemente surgió la idea y aquí estamos. Así que espero que les guste y lo disfruten :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith. La trama es de mi autoría.**

**ELECCIONES****  
><strong>

**Capítulo 12**

– Alejarse no será la solución – una voz con matices claros y tranquilos resonó en medio de un salón elegante y amplio. Elena no lo reconoció hasta que todo se iluminó repentinamente. ¿Qué otro lugar tan elegante podía conocer? La mansión Mikaelson. La vampira no tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí –ni para qué–, pero esa voz inquietante le recordó un pasado que la aterraba con solo pensarlo. ¿Qué hubiera podido ocurrir si Esther se salía con la suya cuando intentó fulminar a la raza vampírica? ¿Qué sería de Elena en estos días? Damon y Stefan ya no existirían, y ella tendría el corazón deshecho y la vida vacía. Porque la aparición de los dos vampiros en su camino le había dado un nuevo sentido a todo.

Se creó un lapso breve de silencio y Elena volteó sobre sus talones, encontrándose de frente con la mirada ambarina de la bruja Original. La mujer de cabello corto y rubio yacía sentada majestuosamente en uno de los sofás del centro de la sala que, unos días antes, había recibido a casi todo el pueblo. Con una mano señaló la butaca enfrentada y Elena, obediente, la ocupó.

– Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas para hacerme – comenzó Esther –. He visto todo y podré responderte lo que sea.

– Tú me has utilizado en pos de matar a tus propios hijos – la acusó la vampira con desconfianza.

– Estoy de tu lado, Elena. Y recuerda que en ese momento tú también buscabas hacerlo. Vayamos a lo nuestro, no tenemos demasiado tiempo. ¿Qué respuestas quieres?

Elena la miró a los ojos pero no descubrió nada especial en ellos. Ni siquiera se parecía a lo que realmente era. Si ella no hubiese sabido que se encontraba frente a una bruja muerta, no lo habría descubierto. Esther esperó pacientemente hasta que la muchacha repitió una pregunta similar a la que ya le había formulado a Elijah.

– ¿La atracción de Klaus y Elijah hacia mí es verdadera?

La bruja sonrió y asintió.

– Esperaba que me cuestionaras eso. Es por lo que estoy aquí. No hay tiempo, así que iré al grano. Elena, no tienes recuerdos de lo que te contaré a continuación, pero debes creer que así sucedió. De todos modos, podrás recuperar esos recuerdos si así lo deseas –. Hizo una pausa y prosiguió –: Tengo entendido que mi hijo Elijah te ha hablado sobre los comienzos de mi familia como vampiros. Verás, en un momento dado llegó a la aldea donde vivíamos una joven de unos pocos años menos que él y Niklaus. Su nombre era Juliet Petrova. Tú, Elena Gilbert, eres la reencarnación de la bonita y audaz Juliet.

A Elena se le heló la sangre y creyó que estaba escuchando cualquier tontería. ¿Reencarnación? La mujer debía de estar desvariando, pensó.

– Mis hijos, Elijah y Niklaus, se enamoraron perdidamente de ti al primer contacto visual – continuó como si nada hubiese pasado –. Y tú de ellos, por supuesto. Ambos te adoraban con el alma. No había un solo día en el que no estuvieran contigo al menos durante algunas horas. Llegaron a compartirlo todo y, claro, eso generó al principio muchos conflictos entre ellos, muchos celos. Podríamos decir que sucedió algo similar a lo que te viene ocurriendo con Stefan y Damon, ¿entiendes? Tú pronto te pusiste al corriente de su condición de vampiros; a la primera persona que se lo dijeron fue a ti. Los aceptaste como eran, les brindaste amor sin juzgarlos por su monstruosa naturaleza. Yo personalmente siempre creí que eso los terminó por enamorar aún más. Niklaus era el que más terror tenía de sincerarse porque no quería que todo se arruinara, como la relación con su padre. Puedo decirte que, incluso mi esposo, te deseaba en la familia, pero de mano de la Elijah, indudablemente. No tardaste en ganarte el aprecio de toda la familia. Eras auténtica, brillante, preciosa, valiente… y comprensiva. Fundamentalmente eso, muy comprensiva.

» Mis dos hijos arriesgaron hasta sus vidas por ti, se enfrentaron a un lobo sólo para salvarte de sus garras, y fue trágico el final cuando descubrimos que ese hombre-lobo muerto era hijo del mejor amigo de Mikael. Luego, cuando fue tiempo de que huyeran de su padre, (para lo cual yo ya estaba muerta) ambos acordaron hacer que los olvides para que pudieras continuar con tu vida libremente. No querían que fueras esclava de lo que ellos veían como "miserables vidas de prófugos sobrenaturales". Pero no pensaron que un lobo te mataría nueve meses después, tras dar a luz a una niña, fruto de otra relación con un aldeano.

– Espera un momento – masculló Elena, intentando ordenar un poco sus pensamientos antes de volver a hablar – ¿No se supone que cuando me convertí debería haber recordado todo esto, en el caso de que fuera verdad?

– No, porque esto corresponde a otra vida. Si crees que podrás con ello, pídeles a mis hijos que te hagan recordarlo. Bastará con que les cuentes algunos de estos detalles para que descubran que tú eres la verdadera Juliet Petrova. Tal vez no vuelvas a amarlos como antes, pero una vez lo hiciste, y yo veía la felicidad en tu rostro.

La vampira tomó una profunda bocanada de aire que le sirvió para relajar su cuerpo, y sintió que todavía faltaba más información.

– ¿Qué me ocultas? – indagó sin más. Esther fijó sus penetrantes ojos en los de ella.

– La maldición del Sol y la Luna ha sido hecha y destruida con tu sangre. Eres la última alternativa para matar a Niklaus.

Elena no se sorprendió tanto como esperaba, pero se contentó con tener al menos la explicación razonable al poder de su sangre.

– Hay más – descubrió la vampira y aguardó. La bruja rubia se puso de pie.

– He logrado unir las existencias de mis cuatro hijos vivientes por medio de la sangre de Finn. Destruye a uno, y morirán todos. Elena, podré protegerte y volverte humana de nuevo. Es otra maldición que puede revertirse para que no mueras, pero sólo si los Originales se extinguen – advirtió, sus ojos centelleantes –. Como verás, te he dado toda la información que necesitas. Tú sabes cómo debes utilizarla.

Esther desapareció del lugar al mismo tiempo que Elena se incorporó en la cama de un brinco. Su pecho ascendía y descendía agitadamente y se llevó una mano allí queriendo calmarse. _Fue todo un sueño_, se dijo, pero no surtió efecto. Viendo que no la ayudaba quedarse allí sentada, se vistió con unos vaqueros negros, converse y un top oscuro y abandonó la habitación. En pocos segundos ya estaba fuera de la mansión y miraba, de cara al bosque, la oscuridad de la noche.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció quieta en la entrada exterior, pero con su potente sentido de audición oyó a lo lejos el sigiloso andar de un auto moderno. Entonces se percató de que la casa estaba vacía, otra vez. Y un miedo repentino cubrió sus pensamientos. La última vez que ella despertó y se encontró con la casa vacía, Klaus había secuestrado a Damon y Stefan.

Analizó las posibilidades de locación del vampiro menor en el mejor de los casos, no había demasiadas. Probablemente podría estar cazando a algún animal sin suerte que pasara delante de él en el interior del bosque. Sin embargo Damon, él seguro no tenía esa tarea. O había vuelto a las andanzas sangrientas con pobres humanas que circulan solas sus vehículos en la carretera, o estaba en el Grill.

No acertó con el pelinegro. El auto que había oído aparcó pronto delante de la mansión y de él bajó su vampiro malditamente-favorito. Tan guapo como siempre. Su pelo negro a juego con la vestimenta oscura típica en él, y la camisa abierta en los primeros tres botones. Lo deseó con todas sus ansias, pero más quería hundirse en sus brazos y que él la ayudara a ahuyentar el sueño de Esther.

Damon lo percibió apenas la encontró fuera. Le pareció algo muy extraño y, sin dudas, inesperado. Cerró con un golpe la puerta del coche y se paseó rápidamente hasta ella. Apenas la tuvo delante, estiró un brazo que rodeó la cintura de Elena y la atrajo hacia su pecho firmemente, rodeándola también con el otro por el cuello.

Algo iba mal, se sentía en el ambiente. Pero para Damon Salvatore ahora era más importante consolar a su valiente vampira. Ya habría tiempo de preocuparse.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo se lo tomará Damon cuando se entere? Yo me lo pregunto también jejej. Intentaré subir lo más pronto que pueda el próximo capi, que seguro traerá más Delena. Les agradezco enormemente sus reviews y favs! Como ya les he dicho en otras ocasiones, es un incentivo más para continuar escribiendo :D<br>**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Holaa! Aquí les traigo el capítulo prometido. Lamento haberme tardado tanto. No se trata de olvido o abandono, sino de falta de inspiración y tiempos para escribir. Se me pasan los días volando en esta época del año!  
><strong>

**Ya ha comenzado la cuarta temporada de TVD. Confieso que el primer capítulo no me agrado por completo, pero se está poniendo interesante esta historia porque hay cada vez más Delena. Me encanta que Elena necesite la ayuda de Damon para controlarse y él siga allí para darle una mano  
><strong>

**En fin, volviendo al fic, este capítulo es necesario para ir atando cabos sueltos. Haré todo lo posible para terminar el capítulo próximo cuanto antes y poder subirlo. Ya está en proceso, sé que les gustará :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith. La trama es de mi autoría.**

**ELECCIONES****  
><strong>

**Capítulo 13**

Elena se sentía atrapada, como en un callejón sin salida. Había una posibilidad de que lo dicho por Esther fuera mentira, pero sonaba muy real. A Daemon no se lo podía contar, se pondría como loco. A Stefan, mucho menos, era un bocazas aunque se esforzara por evitarlo. Claro que hablar con los Originales no era ninguna alternativa al asunto.

Se detuvo en mitad del bosque, considerando que era un buen punto para reflexionar a solas. La última vez que quiso hacerlo, Kol y Damon la encontraron y su paz se vio frustrada. Esperaba tener un poco más de suerte en esta ocasión.

Buscó un árbol grande para sentarse al pie de él, y pronto descubrió que, desde allí, podía ver la famosa tumba donde una vez se encontraron vampiros disecados encerrados por más de un siglo.

Suspiró, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba y amoldaba lentamente con el tronco del roble que la sostenía. Dicho árbol parecía transmitirle una energía especial. A tientas, cogió el diario que había traído, lo abrió en la página blanca que indicaba la cinta roja y empezó a escribir.

_Querido diario:_

_¿Por qué las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes? ¿Por qué todo se torna tan difícil a medida que avanzamos? _

_Esther, la bruja Original, se me apareció en un sueño hace dos noches. Según ella, yo soy la reencarnación de Juliet Petrova, el gran amor de Elijah y Klaus en sus primeras épocas. ¿Cómo se supone que deba reaccionar ante semejante cosa? Dudo que haya sido producto de mi imaginación. A estas alturas del partido, no sería lógico pensar en esa posibilidad, dado que todo lo que creí haber imaginado, resultó ser verdadero. _

_También ataqué a Kol y a Klaus. El primero aún busca matarme, pero Klaus se mostró a gusto cuando pasaba todo. Incluso recuerdo que me abrazó contra su pecho mientras yo robaba su deliciosa sangre híbrida. Desconozco aún cómo inició aquello. Sé que tuve un deseo intenso de sangre, fue algo desmedido e irracional, pues estaba bien alimentada. Además, no había humanos cerca del perímetro. Recién llegábamos a la mansión de Klaus, y sucedió tan rápidamente como el vuelo de Damon hecho cuervo. Después de eso, Damon y Stefan insistieron en que me fuera de viaje con Damon…_

– Has venido a matarme, ¿no es así? – murmuró Elena, dejando de escribir al instante.

– No, he venido a cuidar de ti –. Klaus se sentó a su lado y viró la cabeza en dirección a Elena –. Tu amiga Caroline me dijo una vez algo que con el tiempo pude asimilar. Ella dijo que yo no conectaba con nadie porque no me esforzaba en entender al otro. Hoy quiero entenderte, o al menos pretendo acompañarte. A ti – enfatizó.

Elena había percibido su presencia un momento antes de que él se sentara, y su diario ya estaba guardado en el bolso. Pero no salía de su asombro. ¿Qué quería entender Klaus de ella?

– Oh… ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

– Por supuesto. Me genera curiosidad saber por qué no has viajado con tu querido Salvatore. Si puedo preguntar… – alzó sus manos al costado del pecho con un gesto inocente.

– Es una larga historia, Klaus – suspiró Elena.

– Tenemos tiempo – estiró sus piernas cómodamente sobre la hierba y dejó caer las manos sobre ellas.

– Iba a viajar con él, pero tu madre se me apareció en un sueño – sintetizó la morena.

El aire se tensó y Klaus la miró con el rostro cubierto por extrañeza y crispación.

– Continúa – la apremió secamente.

– No es tan sencillo. Ella… bueno, ella me habló sobre Juliet Petrova.

– ¿Qué te ha dicho a ti de Juliet? – elevó el tono con exasperación y se puso en pie de un salto. La muchacha debió copiarlo. Observando la reacción enérgica y precipitada que tuvo el híbrido, Elena descubrió cuánto le importaba aquello y lo nervioso que lo ponía.

– Me dijo que fue el gran amor de Elijah y de ti, que sabía su realidad vampírica y que, al final, Elijah y tú le borraron los recuerdos para no llevarla a ella consigo – la morena no sabía por qué seguía hablando del tema. Esther le había insinuado que, diciendo algunos detalles a los Originales, ellos descubrirían que Elena era la auténtica. Pero… ¿quería que lo descubran? Sin dudas, la inquietaba toda esa historia.

– ¿Qué más te ha dicho, Elena? – inquirió como si estuviera al corriente de algo de antemano.

Ella titubeó antes de volver a hablar.

– Esther me aseguró que soy la reencarnación de Juliet – hizo un mohín apenado y levantó la mirada hacia el híbrido. Pero sus ojos chocaron con los de alguien más, con un par de ojos verdes que se mostraban apagados en su interior. No era el tipo de mirada que Elena estaba acostumbrada a encontrar en Damon Salvatore. _De nuevo no_, pidió en su mente.

Klaus se percató de la nueva presencia y, sin mediar palabra, huyó entre los inmensos árboles, dejando hojas cayendo por doquier.

Cuando Elena se disponía a hablar, el vampiro la acalló, posando su índice verticalmente sobre sus labios.

– Ya lo sé, Elena, no lo menciones – Damon se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina de la mansión y la observó con sus ojos levemente entrecerrados. Elena, en cambio, estaba sentada sobre su pie en una silla junto a la mesa, jugando con las manos nerviosamente.

– No lo he buscado, Damon, tienes que entenderlo – le rogó ella.

– Lo hago. Yo capto la puñetera situación. Eres tú quien no para de meterse en líos y problemas, ni de enredar cada vez más las cosas. ¿Qué es lo que traes contigo, un imán para problemas?

La morena se quedó callada y bajó la mirada al mantel del medio de la mesa. No tenía una respuesta para eso, aunque probablemente Damon no se estuviera equivocando. Elena misma se sentía en el último tiempo una fuente inagotable de problemas.

– Te gusta, ¿no es así, Elena? Te agrada que estemos todos detrás de ti y tus "circunstancias especiales", ¿verdad? – le espetó mordazmente, a lo que Elena alzó la cabeza sin creer que las palabras salieran de boca del vampiro mayor.

– ¿Tú piensas que esto me agrada? ¿De veras crees que disfruto la vida que llevo? Nadie más que yo desea matarse y dejar de causar problemas, Damon –. Llegó a él, pasando invisible como el viento por la rapidez –. Me decepciona que conozcas tan poco de mí después de todo lo que hemos transitado juntos. Yo te consideraba un amigo – casi le dolió a la vampira mencionar eso último, pero carecía de otra definición para la relación extraña y cambiante que llevaban.

– Yo no soy tu amigo, Elena – señaló Damon con dureza, y se fue antes de dejarle la posibilidad de modular otra cosa que pudiera herirlo más.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy :) Dejen sus comentarios!<strong>

**Un beso enorme**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Holaa! No puedo creer ni yo haber terminado el capítulo tan rápido jajaj. Y voy por el próximo ya! Si ustedes vieran la cantidad de ideas que tengo anotadas en mi agenda para incluir próximamente a la historia... Cuestión, qué les ha parecido la escena de Damon y Elena en la fiesta de disfraces que no mostraron en el último episodio de la serie? A mí me encantó, pero me quedé con ganas de más :S Y como pasó eso, decidí quitarme las ganas en la historia, así que añadí más Delena en este capi y en el próximo. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Ya les he dicho que son gran incentivo :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith. La trama es de mi autoría.**

**ELECCIONES****  
><strong>

**Capítulo 14**

Una cama en el centro de una habitación revestida en madera de la mejor calidad, reluciente y antigua. Un ventanal cubriendo la pared entera a la derecha de la cama. Silencio. Era lo único que se oía a kilómetros, según el oído súper desarrollado de Elena. Y un cuerpo tendido a su lado... No se encontraba sola en la cama. El aire estaba impregnado de aroma a menta y un perfume carísimo que ella ya había olido antes. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible. Levantó la cabeza del pecho frío para encontrarse con el rostro relajado y distendido de un Damon dormido. Uno de sus brazos rodeaba la pequeña cintura de la vampira, mientras que la otra mano envolvía la de Elena, descansando sobre el pectoral de él. Damon la mantenía aferrada a su lado con firmeza. Y Elena se sorprendió al pensar que no tenía intención de tomar distancia.

La respiración sosegada de su acompañante hizo que ella volviera a observarlo con detenimiento. Nunca lo había visto así. No estaba a la defensiva ni alerta a cualquier amenaza, sino que dormía relajado, de seguro inmerso en algún buen sueño.

Unos minutos después, Damon afianzó su agarre y abrió los ojos con un pestañeo suave.

– Buen día, cariño – susurró y sonrió, dejándole un beso en la frente. Llevó la mano al muslo de Elena, que reposaba cruzando por encima de sus piernas –. Eres tan hermosa.

Ambos cuerpos encajaban a la perfección en la posición en que estuviesen. Las caricias de Damon la obligaron a cerrar los ojos, se sentían profundas y cálidas. Muy profundas, y muy cálidas... tanto como si estuviera desnuda. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, de par en par, y notó que en verdad los dos estaban desnudos, tapados únicamente con una fina sábana de seda blanca.

– ¿Qué sucede, Elena? – se extrañó el vampiro, sin dejar de acariciarla con dulzura y precisión. Era consciente del efecto que causaba en la piel de la muchacha.

Ella no habló, le costaba separar los labios. Y se comenzó a sentir mareada, medio atontada.

De pronto, Damon desapareció, al igual que su cálida habitación. Elena despegó los párpados pesadamente, pestañeó dos veces y movió un poco su cuello con contracturas. Lo primero que percibió fue el olor mohoso del lugar. Observó las paredes llenas de manchas de humedad y la pintura resquebrajada. Caviló en que ni el sótano de la mansión Salvatore lucía tan descuidado.

Intentó usar sus manos, pero las tenía inmovilizadas con una cuerda detrás de su espalda. Miró hacia abajo, alguien la había sentado en una silla de madera bastante roída. Las cuerdas no estaban embebidas de verbena. Elena era inmune a esa planta, pero esto tenía algo más, que la mareaba y la debilitaba.

Sus pensamientos empezaron a reordenarse lentamente. Sin embargo, no podía recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar extraño. _Klaus no fue_, pensó ella. _Katherine, tampoco_. Entonces… ¿quién?

– Dexter Wentz, un gusto.

Alzó la vista. Un hombre fornido estaba de pie frente a ella, con las manos en forma de jarra en su cintura, lo que le otorgaba un aspecto más peligroso. Elena se fijó en sus ojos, eran grises, sombríos y fríos. De no ser por el corazón que bombeaba la sangre a las venas, lo habría confundido con un vampiro o algún ser sobrenatural. Inmediatamente llegó a ella un recuerdo especial: su conversión.

_El baile de fin de curso estaba saliendo magníficamente, como lo había planeado Caroline con tanto esmero. La gente bebía ponche, bailaba en el gimnasio de la escuela y reía alegremente. Elena había perdido de vista a Damon; y Stefan no se movía de su lado hasta que, de un tirón, Caroline la sacó de allí y la llevó dentro, con el resto de los estudiantes._

– _Si Stefan no quiere divertirse, no me importa. Tú lo harás – ordenó y mostró su sonrisa compradora. Elena soltó una risita y movió el cuerpo al son de la música electrónica que expedían los parlantes. Bonnie se unió prontamente a ellas con un vaso de más, tendiéndoselo a la morena. Y, por un momento, Elena se permitió fingir que todo era normal. Que no había un híbrido queriendo matar a los seres queridos que le quedaban y secuestrarla a ella para utilizar su sangre. Que no estaba enamorada de dos hermanos vampiros. Que su mejor amiga, Bonnie, no era una bruja, ni Caroline una vampira. Que Tyler no era un híbrido de Klaus. Que ella no era una doppleganger. Que no existía una bruja buscando asesinar a la raza vampírica entera. Que su tía no había muerto y que Jeremy no veía fantasmas de muertos. Que había transitado el duelo por la muerte de sus padres como lo haría cualquier otra persona. Que era como cualquier otro estudiante de esa escuela._

_No duró demasiado su fantasía, pero fue reconfortante por esos minutos de la canción._

– _Alguien te busca – dijo Bonnie en su oído, con un tono de voz más alto e insinuante para ser escuchada. _

_Elena giró sobre sus talones y se topó de frente con un muchacho varios centímetros más alto que ella, bien formado y poseedor de un cuerpo musculoso. Él sonrió ampliamente, mirándola a los ojos._

– _Tú debes ser Elena, mi nombre es Dexter. Conocí a tu hermano en Denver. Me ha hablado mucho de ti._

– _¿A Jeremy? – la morena no pudo evitar la sorpresa. Creía que sólo Kol había estado con Jeremy en ese viaje casi obligado._

_Él asintió, y salieron fuera juntos bajo el pedido del muchacho, quien deseaba hablar bien, sin la música resonando a todo volumen. La condujo al aparcamiento, detrás de una camioneta negra, apartados del resto. Hablaron pocos minutos y Elena sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su cuello. Un líquido espeso ingresó a su organismo. Luego, el hombre quitó la aguja y la sustituyó por una daga que dejó sin vida a Elena en un segundo._

Quiso decir que lo conocía, que lo recordaba. Pero su lengua continuaba trabada y las palabras se negaban a salir. Dexter se aclaró la garganta y habló:

– Reconozco que me sorprendió la rapidez con la que me creíste cuando nos conocimos. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo distinto que soy a tu hermano. Eras muy inocente, Elena. Por lo que veo, sigues siendo la misma, pero en la versión abominable. Cálmate, no te haré daño –. Señaló las cuerdas –. Una bruja de Esther las hechizó, son necesarias para que no quieras atacarme y, en cambio, me escuches.

El muchacho arrimó una silla de madera y se sentó delante de Elena, con el respaldo entre sus piernas.

– Te he convertido con la sangre de Damon Salvatore, pero eso ya lo sabes. Me costó gran esfuerzo arrebatarle un poco. Ese vampiro sí que es duro, ¿ah? Por tu cara de confundida, asumo que no tienes idea de lo que sucede. Te lo contaré: el plan que Esther expuso ante ti no es reciente. Desde que falló su anterior intento de unir a los Originales y matarlos a través del sacrificio de uno de ellos, ella sabía que tenía que pensar algo rápidamente. Y surgió la idea de que tú, con tu sangre poderosa de la doppleganger y los lazos de amor indestructibles que relacionan a Elijah y Klaus contigo, terminases de atraerlos hacia ti y, finalmente, matarlos con una gota de sangre. Ella me exigió, entonces, que te convirtiera, y dijo que lo hiciera con la sangre de ese vampiro exclusivamente. Sus razones las desconozco – aclaró.

A Elena le daba vueltas la cabeza internamente. Se sentía fatal y confundida, como en el sueño de Esther.

– Mírame un momento – ordenó, y la vampira lo hizo –. Esther desconfiaba de tu fidelidad al plan, así que me pidió que yo fuera quien lo cumpliera en caso de que tú te acobardaras. De todas maneras, me ha expresado que te salvará, como lo prometió. A ti y a uno de los hermanos Salvatore. Tienes que escogerlo antes de la medianoche del día de mañana.

No, eso no. La muchacha se negaba rotundamente a tener que dejar morir a uno por decisión de Esther. Los Originales morirían, y todos los vampiros del mundo irían cayendo muertos. Caroline, Tyler, Stefan o Damon, la madre de Bonnie. No. No estaba dispuesta a perder a sus amigos ni a dejar que extinguieran deliberadamente la raza. Era una atrocidad, una locura. Mientras su mente vagaba por esos pensamientos, Dexter la pinchó en el cuello y le extrajo sangre que luego almacenó en dos frasquitos de vidrio.

Un estruendo impactó muy cerca. El hombre se apresuró a asomarse en la otra habitación y palideció. Antes de que pudiera coger el arma con balas de madera que había sobre una pequeña mesita junto a la pared, Damon le dio un brusco empujón y entró a paso decidido en el cuarto. Detrás, lo siguió Klaus. El híbrido conectó su mirada con la de Elena un breve segundo y alzó al hombre fornido por el cuello de su camisa con tanta liviandad como si se tratara de una almohada. Damon no tardó en soltar a Elena de las cuerdas, las cuales le quemaron las manos a él hasta dejarlas casi en carne viva. Pero nada de eso le importaba, porque la furia de saber que habían osado meterse con la mujer que amaba lo cegaba. La acunó contra sí, procurando que la cabeza de la vampira quedase en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello.

– ¿Qué haremos contigo? – masculló Klaus, maliciosamente, al muchacho, que no se mostraba temeroso, pero tampoco lo enfrentaba.

– No sé qué esperas para comértelo – comentó Damon, echándole una mirada furibunda a Dexter – ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Dexter – susurró Elena con un hilillo de voz al percibir que el susodicho no abriría la boca.

– ¿Así que, Dexter? Eres muy viejo para ser el verdadero Dexter. Te faltan los anteojos y, sin dudas, no tienes pinta de ser un científico –. Elena acarició la nuca de Damon con sus dedos como gesto previsor para que las cosas no se salieran de control. Él entrecerró los ojos con una mueca de gusto –. Deja eso – indicó en voz baja, pues su enojo contra el hombre no podía dispersarse justo mientras anhelaba hacerlo trocitos.

Cuando la iba a sacar de la casa destartalada, Elena señaló los frasquitos de su sangre. De nuevo le costaba modular las palabras. Sintió el movimiento de Damon hacia la mesita. Y después, todo se oscureció para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojalá les haya gustado el capi. Es uno de los que más disfruté escribiendo fhl666, no sé si seguirás leyendo la historia, pero aquí está el flashback de la conversión que me habías pedido. Tarde, pero llegó jajaj. Tu pedido me inspiró con Dexter aw. <strong>

**Hasta la próxima actualización! Que tengan una linda semana :)**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Holaa! No tenía pensado publicar tan pronto. Ayer me agarró un ataque de inspiración a las 12 a.m. y he aquí el capítulo 15 jajaj. No me podrán decir que no hay Delena en este. Sucede algo muy picante que podría tener consecuencias. Pero mejor las dejo leer tranquilas...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith. La trama es de mi autoría.**

**ELECCIONES****  
><strong>

**Capítulo 15**

Elena dormía sobre su cómoda cama de la mansión Salvatore. Damon, enojado y sintiéndose culpable, la miraba como pocas veces había tenido oportunidad. La piel suave y lisa relucía con algunas pequeñas venas marcadas. Pensó que podría ser consecuencia del tóxico que utilizó el humano. El cabello oscuro le caía naturalmente sobre la almohada. Y la expresión de su rostro denotaba inquietud.

Se sentó en la cama y tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas. Le acarició el dorso con el pulgar suavemente, y la siguió observando. Las pestañas largas y finas, la nariz delicada, los párpados cubriendo sus preciosos ojos marrones. La encontraba perfecta. Su chica ideal. Su princesa de la noche. Eso causaba que tuviera más rencor adentro. No soportaba ver cómo fastidiaban a su chica y él no hacía nada para evitarlo. Si mataba o actuaba según sus impulsos agresivos, Elena se enojaría tanto que no le hablaría en meses, o quizás años. Sus sentimientos estaban potenciados siendo una reciente vampira y el enojo se le prolongaría en el tiempo. Entonces, Damon moriría de pena, oculta bajo sarcasmos e ironías. Aunque, por el otro lado, hubiera sido bueno matar a Dexter cuando tuvo oportunidad. Prefería morir él antes de que la vampiresa continuase exponiéndose ante tanto embrollo.

Elena hizo una mueca que a Damon le pareció adorable. Frunció un poco la nariz achinando los ojos, y los abrió.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó, paseando la vista por la habitación. Damon le dio un leve apretón de mano y la muchacha volvió la cabeza hacia él.

– En casa, te he traído aquí desde Kansas. ¿Lo recuerdas?

– ¿Kansas has dicho?

– Sí, el ciervo de la bruja mayor te tenía en el cuarto del casero de la detestable Mary Porter.

Elena apoyó su mano libre en el colchón para sentarse con la espalda pegada al cabecero.

– ¿Qué ha pasado con él? – quiso saber.

– ¿Con el anti-Dexter de la vida real? Klaus se alimentó de él hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Es un pobre idiota, Elena, pero sigue con vida… por ahora.

– Él no es culpable. Esther lo controla – aseguró Elena.

– ¡Me importa una mierda si Esther lo controla o no! Te ha hecho sentir mal, te ha secuestrado, te ha alejado por su propia voluntad de mí, y eso… – acercó el rostro a unas milésimas del de Elena y bajó la voz – eso no se lo perdonaría ni al mismísimo Cielo. Siempre te elegiré a ti. No me interesa cuántas cabezas haya que cortar para tu bienestar, yo lo haré. Te guste o no, tú eres mi prioridad en este universo.

Elena hubiera sentido el acelere de su corazón si este siguiera en movimiento. La reacción de Damon fue muy repentina, una que no esperaba. Le hirvió la sangre bajo la piel, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se quedó sin aliento y sin ganas de discutir. La sinceridad en el Salvatore la silenció por completo. En otra ocasión, le hubiera reprochado todo, desde priorizarla hasta ser capaz de matar sin control por ella. Pero no le nacía hacerlo. Dejó pasar unos minutos incómodos, antes de hablar:

– Tuve miedo por un momento – admitió y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Damon, cual niña, cual humana desprotegida.

Él cerró los ojos en un acto automático y la aferró tanto a su cuerpo como le fue posible. Ya no sentía temor de partirla en pedazos. Elena era fuerte, era como él. Era más parecida a él que nadie. Y la conexión de amor tan puro que nacía desde su interior hacia ella generó que se esforzara por controlar sus impulsos naturales de buscar y matar al que la asustó, y se limitara a brindarle seguridad en el abrazo.

– Lamento tanto haberte dejado. No debería haberme enojado porque me llamaras _amigo_ – respondió él, apesadumbrado –. Fui un completo imbécil. Si no me hubiera ido…

– En algún momento íbamos a descubrir lo que ocurría – lo interrumpió ella –. Esther no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Tenemos que decírselo a Klaus y Elijah. Ellos deben saberlo.

– Ya me encargué yo de comunicárselo a Klaus, y él lo pasará a sus hermanos. Tú necesitas descansar un poco, Elena – recorrió el rostro de la muchacha con sus ojos, deteniéndose unos segundos en las marcas moradas y pequeñas.

– ¿Cómo… cómo que le has dicho? – exclamó, confundida.

– Leí tu mente mientras dormías. Era imposible no hacerlo.

Elena se sintió nerviosa por la insistente observación de Damon.

– ¿Qué es lo que tengo? – pasó sus manos por su cara, preocupada.

– Ten, Elena, bebe. Te hará bien – prometió el vampiro en voz baja mientras se arremangaba un puño de la camisa y exponía su antebrazo delante de los labios de ella.

Elena percibió el exquisito olor natural de su piel y el óxido de la sangre. Su olfato estaba muy despierto por la sed que la embargaba. Miró fijamente a Damon por un momento y él hizo un movimiento sutil con la cabeza, incitándola a obedecerle.

Bajo los ojos de ella se marcaron las venas inyectadas en sangre. Entonces, Elena no pudo resistirse. Le sostuvo la muñeca, retrajo sus labios y clavó los colmillos superiores en la piel tersa del vampiro. De inmediato, la sangre fluyó de la vena a la boca de ella y los dos cerraron los ojos, extasiados por el conjunto de sensaciones acumuladas. La morena sintió su cuerpo llenarse de fuerza y una energía única. Experimentó una poderosa conexión con el vampiro, como si fuesen almas gemelas, un ser dividido que volvía a unirse. Y analizó que, siendo algo tan intenso, seguramente conseguiría leerle pronto la mente a Damon, al igual que le sucedía a él. La sangre, deliciosa, espesa, abundante, revitalizó su organismo y borró las feas marcas que Damon veía en toda su cara.

Damon llevó su otra mano a la cabeza de Elena y le acarició suavemente el cabello mientras la vampiresa bebía sin cesar. El cuerpo de él se relajó tanto que debió invertir posiciones en la cama. Se recostó contra el espaldar, dejándola sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. A ella no pareció importarle demasiado. Damon no era capaz siquiera de pensar. Su mente estaba bloqueada a todo, excepto a ese momento, y a Elena. En lo único que lograba pensar era en ella. Mil imágenes cruzaban su mente, como un video. La mayoría eran de sueños y fantasías secretas que había tenido con su compañera. Más de una vez había imaginado una situación como la que estaba viviendo, y la había vivido con otras humanas y vampiras, pero jamás creyó que se sentiría tan excesivamente a gusto con ella.

Elena inclinó su cabeza al hombro de Damon, apretándole el antebrazo con los labios. Quitó los colmillos y besó esa parte de su cuerpo para limpiar los restos de sangre que se habían escapado. Las caricias en su pelo seguían estando y terminaron por agotarla de nuevo, esta vez sobre el hueco entre el hombro y cuello de aquel vampiro con quien nunca creyó falible tener una buena relación.

Para cuando Elena despertó, Damon estaba solo, bebiendo un vaso de Bourbon en la sala de estar. La morena se sumó y dio un trago corto con cierto asco. Era fuerte para alguien que no estaba acostumbrada a tomar mucho alcohol. Se miraron y supieron que ninguno de los dos quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la habitación. _Pasó y ya_, pensó ella, por primera vez sin ese horrible sentimiento de culpa que solía atosigarla.

– No logro recordar cómo me llevó Dexter hasta Kansas.

– Lo más probable es que te haya dormido. Sé que estabas sola aquí cuando te secuestró. Ni Stefan ni yo andábamos por la zona – Damon señaló el vaso de Elena – muévelo un poco y podrás tomarlo mejor.

Elena le hizo caso. No cambiaba en mucho, pero adquiría mejor sabor, como toda bebida alcohólica. Se sentó en el sillón de una plaza y subió las piernas enroscándolas en una V.

– ¿Cómo me encontraron tú y Klaus? – curioseó.

– Créeme que fue pura suerte que me haya topado con él en el Grill. Sucede que yo llamaba y llamaba a tu móvil, y tú no contestabas. Klaus ocupó el asiento de Alaric y, cuando le comenté lo que sucedía, nos pusimos en marcha los dos para buscarte. Pero tú lo conoces, es menos paciente que yo. Y eso ya es mucho decir. Así que contactó a una de sus brujas y te hizo rastrear.

– ¿Y mi sangre? Dime que has cogido los frasquitos que te indiqué – rogó.

– ¿Con quién piensas que hablas? Por supuesto que lo hice. Y tomó pocos minutos que eso ardiera con una simple llama de fuego. Será como si nunca te hubieran sacado nada – afirmó con seguridad y una mueca de asentimiento chistosa.

Repentinamente sus ojos se ensombrecieron y perdieron brillo. Sin embargo, Elena atisbó una pequeña cuota de esperanza en ellos.

– Según el falso Dexter, la bruja Original prometió salvarte a ti y a uno de nosotros en cuanto mates a Klaus… Elena, si la cosa fuera solo entre Stefan y yo, sin Originales de por medio, sin remordimientos ni culpas, ¿a quién elegirías?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! ¿Qué responderá Elena? Mmm... Hoy no digo que tengo adelantado el capi 16 porque les estaría mintiendo, pero ni bien lo tenga lo publico<strong>. **Muchas gracias por los reviews, no duden en dejarlos con sus comentarios o si les gustaría que haya algo más en la historia, tomo todo en cuenta :) **

**Un beso enorme!  
><strong>


	16. Capítulo 16

**Hola! Lamento haberme demorado en publicar. Recién hoy pude terminar el capítulo. Ustedes comprenderán, esta época del año viene con exámenes y fines de ciclos y el término de mi escuela secundaria me consumió un poco. Tanto fue así que durante estos días estuve bloqueada y pocas palabras podía escribir cada vez que abría el archivo de la historia. Pero en fin, aquí está el capítulo :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith. La trama es de mi autoría.**

**ELECCIONES****  
><strong>

**Capítulo 16**

La vampiresa se tomó un minuto para meditar aquella pregunta de Damon. Sabía de sobra cuál sería su respuesta. Y también sabía que Damon necesitaba una sincera de su parte, que saliera del corazón.

– Te elegiría a ti, porque en todo momento has estado junto a mí. Las cosas con Stefan dejaron de funcionar desde mi transformación. Creo que la sangre jugó el papel principal. Él no puede aceptar que yo haya decidido disfrutar alimentándome de sangre humana con control y moderación, en lugar de auto-castigarme bebiendo sangre de animal. No tolera que tú y yo nos parezcamos tanto.

Una sonrisa sincera de complacencia y alivio asomó en los labios del vampiro, y Elena sintió una presión menos en el pecho. Lo había dicho, había podido ser honesta y aclarar formalmente las cosas en su cabeza.

– Me gusta saber eso. Yo te elijo a ti por toda la eternidad – confesó Damon, mirándola profundamente a los ojos. La estaba incendiando con esa mirada de acero tan penetrante y esos ojos azules resplandecientes.

A medida que pronunciaba las palabras, se fue acercando a Elena con pasos silenciosos, gatunos, hasta acorralarla contra la pared. Colocó ambos brazos a los costados de la cabeza de ella y arrimó un poco su rostro.

– Damon – susurró Elena, mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosamente.

El vampiro bajó los ojos allí y se deleitó con el gesto de la morena.

Se produjo una fuerte tensión entre ellos, un magnetismo difícil de ignorar, que condujo a Damon a apretar sus labios y besar a Elena en la sien antes de cometer alguna locura que terminara con la atractiva situación. La atmósfera era íntima, serena y tranquila. Paz, calma. Solo pensaban en los dos, como si el resto del mundo hubiese dejado de existir.

Damon deslizó una mano por la mejilla de Elena, acariciándola con las yemas de los dedos delicadamente.

– Tú no tienes idea de cuánto necesito esto – susurró el vampiro con una voz dulcificada que dejó embobada a la muchacha –, no me alejes, Elena. Te quiero a ti. Dijiste que me elegías, déjame besarte. Permíteme sentirte como sueño hacerlo cada día.

– Damon – insistió Elena, sin saber qué decir, pero conmovida por sus palabras. Lo rodeó con un brazo, descansando la mano en su espalda y utilizó la otra en la zona baja de la nuca de él, jugando con las puntas de su corto pelo.

Con suavidad y cautela, Damon acortó la distancia entre ambos y unió sus labios a los de Elena. Encajaban tan bien entre sí que la sorprendió. Parecía como si estuviesen hechos a medida para los del otro, como dos bonitas piezas de rompecabezas que van de la mano. Le resultó imposible pensar en alejarse de la pasión que giraba en torno a ellos. El vampiro destilaba amor en cada movimiento junto a Elena. Cada rumbo que tomaban los labios firmes y tiernos de él, cada caricia de sus grandes manos en su piel, cada apretujón cariñoso.

Damon acunó el rostro de Elena entre sus manos y le frotó las mejillas con los pulgares al tiempo que profundizaba el beso y lo intercalaba con pequeños mordisquitos en los labios.

– Maldición – gruñó unos minutos después, sacando del bolsillo de sus vaqueros negros el móvil que vibraba como loco – ¿Cuál es la urgencia del momento, mi querido hermano? – contestó totalmente irónico. Elena alzó una ceja y acarició dulcemente el antebrazo de Damon con círculos de sus dedos.

– Lo siento, Damon. Pero necesito que Elena y tú vengan a la mansión de Klaus. ¿Ella está contigo?

Los dos cruzaron una mirada fugaz. Elena negó con su cabeza y Damon asintió, comprendiendo.

– No, ahora me pongo en campaña de búsqueda. ¿Ha ocurrido algo importante o sólo te apetece compartir otra comida con los Originales?

– Klaus tiene encerrado a Dexter. Al parecer, es inmortal.

Apenas oyó aquello, Elena se separó de Damon y lo miró con estupefacción. ¿Cómo podía Dexter ser un inmortal y que nadie lo hubiera notado? Le palpitaba el corazón, ella lo había escuchado cuando la mantuvo secuestrada.

– ¡Mierda, Stefan! Ya vamos para allí – colgó el teléfono y levantó la vista –. Los problemas siguen en su sitio, princesa.

– Elena, déjame, encontraré el modo de terminar con este maldito infradotado – rugió Klaus con furia.

– Matarlo a él no significará cerrar el problema de tu madre, entiéndelo – intentó tranquilizarlo Elena. Definitivamente no sería bueno acabar con la vida del nuevo inmortal. En su interior lo sabía.

Klaus la observó un instante y gruño por lo bajo, dándole la razón. Entonces, soltó la madera gruesa y puntiaguda que pensaba utilizar para clavarle en el corazón a Dexter y salió de la sala lateral de la mansión Mikaelson. Elijah, quien también se encontraba en el lugar, lo siguió con la mirada.

– Ha querido asesinarlo desde tu secuestro – masculló a Elena, dirigiéndole un rápido vistazo.

– Repasemos la situación – murmuró Damon con su sonrisa diabólica –. Tenemos aquí a una paloma mensajera de la bruja Original que, al parecer, Klaus no ha podido matar mediante ningún método conocido, ¿ni siquiera quitarle el corazón?

– Su piel es resistente, como de acero – explicó Elijah.

– ¿Las balas de madera tampoco le afectan? – preguntó Elena.

– No, ninguna de ellas. Sospecho que mi madre lo creó de una manera similar a la estaca de roble blanco indestructible que él atesora en su hogar, y a la cual no dejó que llegásemos nosotros.

– Espera un momento, ¿estaca indestructible has dicho? Con eso les mataría a todos – analizó Damon, incrédulo, una ceja enarcada.

– Exactamente. Es una de las razones por las que Niklaus se halla tan embravecido.

Damon se paseó por entre los sillones, pensativo.

– Esther tiene un plan B en caso de que no logre utilizar mi sangre – murmuró Elena.

– No va a usar tu sangre, y no va a ejecutar ese plan B – aseguró el vampiro ante la atenta mirada del Original.

– El caso es que debemos robar la estaca antes de que Dexter consiga escapar, porque sabemos que, tarde o temprano, lo hará. Mi hermano tiene fallas en su sistema de seguridad, es algo en lo que no podemos confiar plenamente. ¿Qué tal si ustedes van a por la estaca y nosotros cuidamos la zona?

Elena advirtió que Elijah la señalaba junto a él y rebuscó por la habitación a quien quería enviar con Damon. En un rincón, apoyado de lado contra la pared y con su mirada perdida a través de la ventana, se hallaba Stefan. No había hablado en ningún momento, tampoco había permitido que se oyese su respiración. Y Elena no lo había visto hasta entonces.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado, hubo Delena! Dejen sus comentarios y muuchas gracias por tomarse el rato para leer mi fic...<strong>

**Un beso enorme!  
><strong>


	17. Capítulo 17

**Buen díaa! En verdad lamento la tardanza, además de muchas obligaciones que debía cumplir, por días no he podido tocar la historia. Estaba bastante bloqueada. Noté que cada vez hay menos reviews, y me pregunto si es porque la historia les dejó de gustar, cosa que me encantaría saber, así como críticas, sugerencias y opiniones. Me serían de muchísima ayuda. De todas maneras, muchísimas gracias a las que siguen mi fic en cada capítulo que publico :D  
><strong>

**Ahora sí, no me detengo más y las dejo con el capi 17.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith. La trama es de mi autoría.**

**ELECCIONES****  
><strong>

**Capítulo 17**

Cuando Stefan y Damon abandonaron la mansión de Klaus, Elena se paseó a través del living nerviosamente.

– Ven conmigo, tomemos aire fresco – la invitó Elijah con gentileza, al tiempo que avanzaba hacia un pasillo a medio iluminar.

La morena lo siguió por todo el recorrido. La casa le pareció tan maravillosa como la mansión Salvatore. Era una especie de laberinto refinado, con detalles clásicos, completamente distinto al estilo rústico de su hogar. Elena se vio de pronto frente a un inmenso jardín con el césped recién cortado y en óptimas condiciones. El vampiro Original la condujo a un banco, de color blanco, muy elegante, desde el cual se podía observar casi la totalidad del jardín.

Permanecieron en silencio unos pocos minutos, hasta que Elijah mostró su comprensión.

– Sé que no estás verdaderamente acostumbrada a todos los problemas que se suceden y superponen en estos tiempos, y lamento que mi familia y yo seamos el foco de eso.

– Todos nos lamentamos lo que ocurre, no es algo que me afecte sólo a mí – susurró Elena, fijando su vista en un punto del jardín –. Elijah, ¿qué hay de cierto en lo de Juliet Petrova?

La muchacha daba por sentado que el Original estaba al tanto del asunto, y no se equivocaba. Elijah se inclinó hacia adelante, los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, entrelazó las manos y miró a Elena.

– Cada cosa que te ha contado mi madre es cierta, excepto la muerte. Juliet no murió nueve meses después de dar a luz a un bebé. Ella ya tenía un niño cuando llegó a la aldea. Supongo que mi madre mintió para que creyeras que había seguido con su vida normalmente. El caso es que la muerte de Juliet sucedió la misma noche que nosotros partimos, dijeron que fue por un lobo.

Elena se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que las palabras de Elijah sonaban mucho más creíbles y sentidas que las de Esther. Por algún motivo, el dolor del Original al hablar le estrujaba el corazón a la vampira.

– De todos modos, hace más de un siglo, Juliet, o tú, reencarnaron. En esa ocasión, tú eras una muchacha vivaz, con las mismas facciones, pero el cabello dorado y unos brillantes ojos celestes como el mar. No eras una dopplegänger. Y Niklaus lo supo en cuanto te vio. Luego, me tocó a mí conocerte, vi tu alma y eso me dio la certeza de que no eras como Katerina, sino la auténtica Juliet.

» Verás, Elena, cada 500 años nace una dopplegänger, pero las reencarnaciones no tienen un tiempo específico. No podíamos saber cuándo volverías. Es solo que esta vez se nos hizo más difícil reconocerte, porque tu alma es más fuerte y poderosa. Es… simplemente distinta.

– ¿Es por esto, entonces, que tú y Klaus se sentían atraídos?

No hubo respuesta, sino un escueto asentimiento por parte de Elijah. Se produjo un nuevo silencio entre ellos. No era incómodo, ya que ambos estaban más bien sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Elijah, rememorando bellas escenas del pasado con su eterna amada. Elena, buscando el modo más sencillo de asimilar el cúmulo de información que le había sido arrojado hacía unos días, y que cada vez se completaba más. En su mente apareció la imagen de Damon, y ella cayó en la cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba cuando pasaban buen rato separados.

– ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta, que Elena sienta algo por mí? ¿Es eso, Stefan?

– No, me molesta que Elena no pueda ver lo malo que eres para ella.

Stefan no tuvo tiempo de arrepentimientos. Para cuando se iba a disculpar, Damon ya había localizado a Elena y pronto estuvo frente a ella, claramente disgustado. La morena había oído a lo lejos esa discusión y también comenzaba a molestarse. Sin embargo, intuyó que algo más no iba bien.

– ¿Y la estaca? – preguntó Elijah, poniéndose de pie con Elena.

– No está. Pusimos la casa patas arriba, y nada – gruñó Damon.

– Es imposible, Niklaus obligó a Dexter a develar el escondite. ¿Han revisado bajo los tablones del suelo?

– Sip, estoy diciendo que buscamos por todos lados, ¿hablo en chino, Elijah? – una sonrisa falsa asomó por los labios de Damon, y entrecerró sus ojos.

– ¿Alguna idea de donde pueda estar? – intervino Stefan, acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

– Es evidente que Dexter mintió – murmuró Elena.

– Será necesario presionarlo hasta arrancarle las palabras de la boca – Damon se deleitó pensando algunos posibles métodos.

Elena se encaminó al interior de la mansión, fue hasta donde tenían secuestrado al inmortal y se abrió paso entre dos híbridos fortachones que custodiaban la puerta. Dexter permanecía maniatado a una pared marrón y, en cuanto ella entró, alzó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Tú no me agradas, yo no te agrado – comenzó la vampiresa con algo de retintín –. El sentimiento es mutuo, pero asumo que deseas conservar tu vida. Así que dime dónde tienes el arma, o todo se pondrá peor para ti.

– Wickery, bajo el puente Wickery – balbuceó con seguridad el hombre.

Elena frunció el ceño y se giró a ver a Elijah, Stefan y Damon, quienes la habían seguido. El último tomó la delantera y se paró junto a ella, mirando hacia la pared.

– ¿Ahora lo pones fácil? ¿Qué escondes? – cuestionó, deslizando la fina punta de una daga por el cuello del inmortal.

– No queremos matarlo, Damon. Recuérdalo.

– Entonces actúa, Elena. No tenemos tiempo para perder con éste haciendo bromas – le exigió el vampiro de ojos azules.

Elena dejó de escucharlo. Sintió de vuelta esas inmensas ganas de beber sangre. Era algo prácticamente imposible de frenar, como una llama ardiente que iba creciendo a pasos agigantados en su interior. Algo que la llamaba a robar el delicioso fluido escarlata sin pedir permiso. Notó las miradas inquisidoras de los vampiros. Y una nueva presencia en el salón. El olor de la sangre le dijo que era Klaus.

El híbrido se acercó a ella por detrás, la envolvió con sus brazos y le susurró unas palabras al oído que Elena no alcanzó a comprender. Luego, la liberó y ella supo que debía ir a por Dexter. Retrajo los labios tal cual fiera y clavó los colmillos en el cuello del muchacho, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. Pero inmediatamente se arrojó hacia atrás como acto reflejo, y Klaus la volvió a atrapar.

– Aquí está el motivo de tus descontroles, cariño. Él despierta tu sed de este modo.

Elena intercambió miradas de confusión con Damon. Dexter observaba la situación con una diminuta sonrisa maliciosa.

–Analízalo, Elena. Nos has atacado a Kol y a mí el mismo día que nuestro querido invitado pisó Mystic Falls – continuó Klaus como si nada.

El rostro de Elena se marcó con pequeñas venas oscuras.

– Klaus – suspiró ella, atrayendo la atención del híbrido. Él la volteó para quedarse frente a frente y delineó suavemente las marcas en la piel de Elena con sus pulgares.

– ¿Qué diablos tienes en la sangre? – se oyó el bramido de Damon, que se lanzó a Dexter con la daga en alto, completamente iracundo.

– Déjalo, Damon – ordenó Klaus con autoridad, sosteniendo el rostro de Elena dulcemente. Se mordió la muñeca y acercó las heridas a los labios de ella, quien succionó sangre sin dudarlo –. Tiene veneno de hombre-lobo. Lo que me pregunto es a quién se lo ha robado – inquirió con un tono severo al tiempo que usaba la mano libre para acariciar el cabello de Elena de la raíz a las puntas.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. Un beso enorme y buen fin de semana!<strong>


	18. Capítulo 18

**Holaaa! Pasó bastante tiempo desde el último capi de esta historia, y creo que merece seguir. Lo de mi falta de tiempo ya lo saben, pero con Elecciones me pasa que la agarro por temporadas, más que nada cuando TVD me inspira. Con todo esto del mundo vampírico no es tan fácil captar buena inspiración. El capi de hoy me gustó mucho escribirlo. Es una puerta a algo nuevo que va a pasar y que Damon y Elena tendrán que enfrentar... a ver qué les parece!**

**ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE: Cuando inicié el tema de la Petrova Original no estaba enterada de que su nombre en la serie es Tatia, y por eso la nombré Juliet. Pero decidí modificarlo para asimilar más la historia a TVD también en ese detalle. Sé que es una tontería, pero vale la aclaración. Así que, en resumen, a partir de ahora, Juliet será Tatia :)**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith. La trama es de mi autoría.**

**ELECCIONES****  
><strong>

**Capítulo 18**

– _¡Nik, no lo hagas! – chilló una Tatia divertida mientras corría en círculos alrededor de los árboles de un frondoso bosque. Niklaus la perseguía con el único objetivo de cogerla en brazos y arrojarla consigo al lago que habían encontrado en un claro de aquel lugar. _

_El hombre era más fuerte y veloz que la humana, pero le dejaba un margen de ventaja para que el juego resultara divertido. Si la atrapaba rápido, terminaría rápido. Y no era eso lo que quería. Sin embargo, cuando se aburrieron de correr como niños, él atrapó a Tatia y, tras depositar un cálido beso en su cabeza, la levantó y cumplió su meta. Pronto el agua pegó sus vestimentas a sus cuerpos y las curvas pronunciadas de Tatia se hicieron más notorias bajo el vestido verde que tenía, cautivando la mirada embobada de Niklaus en toda su figura._

– _Has algo por mí – pidió el muchacho, acunando rápidamente el rostro femenino entre sus manos y frotando suavemente los pulgares contra las mejillas de ella._

– _Cualquier cosa – respondió Tatia con un tono de voz íntimo y suave._

– _Permíteme convertirte y huyamos juntos. Te prometo una eternidad de felicidad, mi bella dama…_

Elena parpadeó y sus ojos se encontraron con la oscuridad de una habitación elegante y bien constituida, sin exceso de muebles. Yacía tumbada en una cama matrimonial, acolchada y cómoda, lo que le daba menos ganas de levantarse, pero sus sentidos se activaron nomás despertar. Y escuchó pasos caminando hacia la habitación, luego otros dentro que se aproximaban a ella entre las sombras. Klaus, el olor de su sangre, que ya había probado, era inconfundible.

– ¿Y Damon? – fue su primera pregunta al Original, quien tomó asiento junto a su cuerpo y la aproximó a él con un brazo.

– Esperaba otro tipo de pregunta, amor, algo así como ¿qué hago aquí? O, ¿dónde estoy? – la sequedad de su voz le indicó a Elena que no se había tomado bien su intriga, pero ella seguía queriendo saber dónde estaba Damon, y no pararía hasta obtener su respuesta.

– Entonces lo siento por ti. Si no piensas decírmelo, tendré que averiguarlo por mis propios medios – intentó abandonar la cama, pero los firmes brazos del rubio la sostuvieron con más solidez hasta inmovilizarla.

– Vas atacando vampiros cada vez que Dexter aparece, no creerás que te dejaré sola, ¿cierto? – la besó en la cabeza, justo como el sueño que ella había tenido –. Damon está en su mansión, y tú en la mía. Ambos relativamente vivos, ¿contenta?

Elena soltó un suspiro de alivio y se relajó un poco. Ni siquiera había notado lo tenso que tenía el cuerpo hasta ese momento.

– Soñé contigo… cuando yo era Tatia – ante la mirada sorprendida pero notablemente más animada de Klaus, Elena prosiguió a contarle brevemente su sueño. Y el rostro de él perdió la sonrisa.

– Eso fue el día que tuve que partir y a ti te mataron. Jamás me lo perdonaré.

– Perdonaremos, hermano, no me dejes fuera – lo corrigió una voz. Los ojos chocolate de Elijah brillaban en la oscuridad con el mismo pesar que los de Klaus, y Elena tuvo deseos incomprensibles de abrazar y consolar a ambos Originales, pero se contuvo.

Elijah tomó el lugar en la cama a su derecha. Y con Klaus a su izquierda, Elena experimentó sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte –la parte que la hacía sentir como Tatia–, estaba a gusto entre esos dos vampiros que solo pretendían amarla y cuidarla. Y por otro lado –el de Elena en su máximo esplendor–, quería huir de esa cama rodeada de Originales y buscar refugio para sus sentimientos en la mansión Salvatore. O tal vez en alguna fuente de sangre caliente. Santo cielo, ¡qué hambrienta se encontraba! Y recién lo notaba.

– Bien, no me quedaré el día entero encerrada aquí, para que lo sepan – informó, cambiando el tema de conversación, y corrió la sábana y frazada que la cubrían. Se movió a velocidad humana hasta los pies de la cama, bastante incrédula de que ninguno hiciera algo por detenerla. Pero, como era de esperar, no pudo poner un pie en el suelo que Klaus ya la había sentado sobre su regazo.

– Naturalmente, lo sabemos. Sin embargo, bella princesa, anteriormente dejé en claro que no te moverías sola hasta controlar tu sed con las apariciones del inmortal, ¿lo recuerdas?

– Cierto, supongo que tendré a dos bolsas de sangre vampírica como guardias – Elena se deshizo prontamente de los brazos de Klaus y les guiñó un ojo antes de meterse al baño de la habitación.

No sabía cuándo se había generado la complicidad entre ellos, ni en qué momento la tensa relación con Klaus había desaparecido para dar paso a situaciones tan… íntimas y cercanas, si es que lo podía calificar así. No obstante –y lo más raro de todo–, le gustaba compartir tiempo y espacio con ellos. Elijah y Klaus la hacían sentir especial, preciada.

No se olvidaba en ningún momento de Damon, de su vampiro de ojos celestiales y apasionados, pero en algún punto se sentía traicionada porque él la dejaba en manos de otros sin hacerse mayor problema. Debía reconocer que también le habría gustado despertar en el cuarto de él, envuelta en su irresistible aroma, impregnado sobre las fundas de las almohadas, y que su rostro perfecto fuera lo primero que viera en la mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– Sabes que odio que desconfíes de mí, ¿cierto? – a Elena se le erizaron los pequeños bellos de la nuca cuando el aliento de Damon golpeó contra ella. No lo había visto en la sala al bajar las escaleras. El vampiro deslizó lentamente un brazo por su cintura, acariciándole el abdomen en el camino, y la aferró a su cuerpo. Le dio una pequeña sensación de descarga eléctrica cuando chocó su espalda con el firme y duro pecho de Damon –. ¿Olvidaste nuestro secreto?

¿A qué secreto se refería? Elena estaba como atontada, aún pensando en el brazo de Damon sobre su abdomen y las caricias que le proporcionaba la mano en el costado de cuerpo. ¿Y este hombre pretendía así que pensara con claridad? Ya, como si fuera posible.

– ¿Qué… qué secreto? – susurró en un tono tan bajo que un humano no sería capaz de oír.

– Tus pensamientos – reveló él y Elena juraba que le había aparecido esa media sonrisa tan seductora que el chico tenía. Claro, había olvidado lo del lazo sanguíneo y todo eso. Pero… si Damon oía sus pensamientos, ¿por qué no estaba enfadado con ella? Después de todo, Elena había reflexionado en que se encontraba a gusto con los Originales –. ¿Podrías bloquear esa parte de tu mente, preciosa? Es fastidioso oírlo – y ahí la solución a su incógnita.

– Lamento interrumpirlos… oh, no, no lo lamento – se arrepintió rápidamente y con cinismo una Rebekah que observaba desde la entrada a la mansión. Elena supo de inmediato que su punto de objetivo no era ella, sino Damon. Las cosas comenzaban a tornarse cada vez más oscuras entre la Original y el vampiro, se podía percibir en el aire.

– ¿Qué quieres, Barbie? ¿Te has aburrido de obligar a especímenes masculinos de humanos a que se acuesten contigo?

Rebekah hizo su mayor esfuerzo y lo ignoró, para luego dirigirse hacia Elena.

– Dexter no para de llamar por ti.

Elena dejó escapar un suspiro. No quería volver a sentir esa sed descontrolada. Por eso mismo había desistido de la idea de pasar a verlo antes. Ese inmortal era una verdadera tortura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando ingresó sola a la alta habitación, se llevó la inmensa sorpresa de que Dexter estaba libre y sentado tranquilamente en una butaca bermellón. Antes de decir nada, Elena escuchó un golpe seco detrás de ella y miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro. Era Damon. Intentaba pasar, pero una especie de bloqueo invisible en la puerta se lo impedía. Luego fue el turno de Kol. Mismo resultado.

– Ninguno podrá entrar, tampoco escuchar. Y menos observar.

La puerta resistente de roble se cerró con un movimiento de mano del inmortal. Y Elena lo supo. No era él. Un fino hilo de humo se desprendía de la mesa a su lado. Salvia encendida.

– Esther – se limitó a decir con sequedad.

– Te he dado suficiente información y oportunidades para cumplir la misión que te encomendé. Y fallaste.

– No recuerdo haber consentido el plan – aclaró Elena, frialdad en su voz. No le gustaba ni un poco el matiz de la conversación.

– Eso no implica que hayas fallado. Y de ti, Tatia, o Elena, no lo esperaba. No queda tiempo, y hasta aquí llega tu participación. Fue un gusto a pesar de todo.

Confundida y enfurecida, Elena atinó a lanzarse sobre la bruja en el cuerpo ajeno. No sólo un escudo invisible la protegía, sino que Esther fue más rápida e inyecto un líquido amarillento en el cuello de la vampira.

– Lamento que el final sea de este modo, pero mis hijos tienen que morir. Y es necesario que tú lo hagas para que ellos caigan.

De un momento a otro, el inmortal ya no estaba. Elena se llevó una mano a la piel de su cuello que comenzaba a arder crudamente y la comprensión la iluminó. Veneno de hombre lobo. Esther la había dejado encerrada allí para que Klaus no pudiera salvarla con su sangre. Ella tarde o temprano moriría y... ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? En el primer sueño que tuvo con la bruja Original, esta confesó que había unido a sus hijos mediante la sangre de Finn y que, si Elena cumplía y los mataba, ella la volvería humana. Claro que lo habría hecho, porque para ese momento, Elena también comenzaba a estar unida. Su muerte implicaba la de todo vampiro sobre la tierra. Pero algún complicado hechizo podría haberla devuelto a la vida, como la simple humana que una vez fue.

La puerta doble se abrió de par en par y Elena se estremeció cuando sus ojos hicieron un breve recorrido a la imagen. Los cuatro Originales le devolvían miradas cargadas de preocupación y alarma. Intentaron entrar a la habitación, y nada. A quien más le afectó ver fue a Damon. Elena no lograba descifrar la mirada del dueño de esos penetrantes ojos azules. Parecía una mezcla de sentimientos atormentándolo en su interior.

Reiteraron los intentos por entrar, unidos a golpes descontrolados contra la pared invisible. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Contra la magia era imposible lidiar.

Klaus parecía tan desesperado como Damon, mientras que Elijah trataba de buscar una salida racional a aquel problema, como siempre. Rebekah y Kol se veían totalmente impactados. Y Stefan, bueno, él sí que no sabía cómo ayudar, estaba más perdido que otra cosa.

Y, al mismo tiempo que Elena analizaba a los vampiros, el veneno continuaba corriendo a gran velocidad por sus venas. La quemaba y descomponía por dentro. No pudo mantenerse más y se dejó caer al suelo, consciente de que moriría sola y, probablemente, antes de lo pensado por la generosa dosis que le habían dado.

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo no me odien jajajaj. Es un nuevo desafío que tiene que pasar nuestra parejita. Igual que en TVD, las cosas buenas para Damon y Elena no son eternas u.u (pero cómo me gustaría que sí lo fuesen ¬¬).<br>**

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto con el capi, espero que les haya gustado. Y mil gracias por los comentarios y por seguir la historia a pesar de los hiatus que tiene! **

**Nos leemos pronto en este u otro de mis fics. Que tengan un excelente finde!**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Bueno, la historia llega a su fin en este capítulo. Lo sé, es algo apresurado y me hubiera gustado seguirla un poco más. Lo cierto es que Elecciones es mi primer fic de la serie y lo empecé en 2011, por lo que ya no tiene la misma chispa que al principio, o tal vez seré yo que no puedo escribirlo de la misma forma que antes. Preferí darle un cierre, apresurado, pero cierre en fin, antes que dejar esta historia importante para mí en un stand-by permanente. **

**Tengo otras ideas en mente, y dos fics iniciando. Eso es en gran parte lo que me impulsó a decidirme para terminar Elecciones, necesito liberar esto para dar paso a cosas nuevas. Actualmente, estoy trabajando con cuatro fics y no es nada sencillo, pero sí divertido jajaj.**

**El capítulo 19 es el último de Elecciones, pero resta un epílogo que trataré de traerles lo más pronto que pueda. Y ahí sí, ya me despediría definitivamente del fic. **

**Disculpen la interrupción larga, ya las dejo con el cap, y espero que les guste a pesar de todo!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith. La trama es de mi autoría.**

**ELECCIONES****  
><strong>

**Capítulo 19**

– Bienvenida al otro lado, Elena.

Abrir los ojos y no sentir dolor confundió a la vampira. Pero bastó con ver su cuerpo derrumbado a sus pies para que toda angustia se agolpara en su pecho, luchando por salir en forma de gruesas lágrimas.

Ella no podía estar literal e irrevocablemente muerta. No podía ser cierto. Algo deberían de haber hecho todos los vampiros de la casa para salvarla y éste sólo tenía que ser un mal sueño. Sí, una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría.

Alzó la vista en busca de alguna señal sobre los vampiros. Klaus, Damon, Elijah, Rebekah… alguien. Y estaban todos dispersos en la gran sala de estar de la mansión, cabizbajos y luciendo entre perdidos y deprimidos. En un sillón individual encontró a Jeremy. Hacía tanto que no lo veía que se emocionó. El único que faltaba era Stefan, y se le hizo un tanto extraño.

De repente, Jer se puso de pie para salir al jardín y respirar un poco de aire fresco. Pero cuando sus ojos chocaron con Elena, se quedó sin aire e intentó disimular, el dolor calando profundo en su mirada. Abrió la puerta y se fue antes de que ella pudiera acercársele.

El cuerpo de la muchacha ya no estaba tendido en el suelo, alguien lo había colocado con cuidado sobre el sofá principal del living. Entonces… era verdad. Ella estaba muerta. En otro caso, no habrían podido atravesar la puerta con el bloqueo de Esther.

Una mano cálida y desconocida se posó en su hombro mientras el desconsuelo y la desesperación inundaban cada poro de su nueva forma. Físicamente se sentía igual que siempre, pero sabía que nada era como siempre. Giró el rostro un momento y supo que Esther le había dado la bienvenida al mundo invisible.

– Tenía que ocurrir. Pronto, mis hijos morirán y la naturaleza recuperará el balance que nunca debió perder.

– No puede ser cierto – se limitó a murmurar la chica.

– Lo es, y lo lamento por ti.

No volvieron a cruzar palabra por dos horas, en las cuales Elena se había sentado junto a Damon –quien no la podía sentir por más esfuerzos que ella hiciera–. Lucía tan destrozado como ella y eso le hacía añicos el corazón. De todos los seres de la tierra, a Damon era a quien menos daño quería hacerle. Él simplemente no merecía más sufrimiento. Apoyó una mano en la nuca del vampiro y su cabeza ligeramente en el hombro masculino. Sería capaz de dar lo que no tenía para poder reconfortarle aunque fuera un poco.

– ¿A dónde ha ido Stefan? – preguntó de repente él, alzando la vista hacia nadie en especial.

– Dijo que encontraría un modo de arreglar esto – murmuró Rebekah con la voz temblorosa. Parecía increíble que ella se sintiera mal por la muerte de Elena, pero así era.

Los músculos de Damon se tensaron bajo la camisa negra que llevaba y Elena se apartó como si hubiera tocado corriente eléctrica. Otro chispazo explotó en el medio de su pecho y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera por la incredulidad. ¿Había algo más allá del velo de la muerte? ¿Qué le ocurría ahora?

– No puede ser cierto – oyó exclamar a Esther con una mezcla de asombro y temor. La bruja Original asustada, increíble. Estaba usando las mismas palabras que Elena antes, y la muchacha seguía sin entender nada.

Sintió una fuerza sobrenatural y resistente empujándola hacia su cuerpo muerto. No podía hacer nada por evitarlo, ni tampoco pensar en algo bueno que la aguardase. Estaba tan aterrada por lo que siguiera a eso que cerró los ojos y simplemente dejó que sucediera.

Todo se oscureció a su alrededor y no sintió más. No había perturbación, miedo, alegría, angustia… nada. Supo el exacto momento en que su corazón vampírico volvió a latir y todos los vampiros de la casa se agolparon en torno al sofá de cuero. Sin embargo, no despertó. Algo entre la oscuridad la llamaba, una especie de imagen animada en donde sólo veía a Stefan y Bonnie.

– ¡Noooo! – abrió los ojos, sentándose de golpe en el sofá. Se encontró envuelta en un par de brazos protectores y firmes, y el característico aroma a menta inundó sus pulmones –. Stefan – la voz le salió estrangulada de la garganta al tiempo que el abrazo de Damon cedía un poco. Evidentemente él no había comprendido.

Elena se giró para verle de frente, no le importaba que el resto estuviese impresionado y sin saber cómo reaccionar, había algo muchísimo más importante.

– Stefan. ¿A dónde está Stefan?

Mientras esperaba la respuesta que nunca llegó, rogaba internamente que lo que vio fuera solo una ilusión propia de haber vuelto a la vida. Un trauma o cualquier cosa semejante. Todo menos eso. Damon no resistiría la muerte de su hermano pequeño.

Minutos antes…

– _No me importa el costo, Elena no debía morir. Bonnie, tú lo sabes. Sabes todo lo que ha hecho Esther con ella aunque no te lo haya contado. Sabes todo por lo que ha pasado._

– _Lo sé, pero nada amerita lo que quieres hacer, Stefan – finas lágrimas circulaban por las mejillas de tez morena de Bonnie al hablar. _

– _Sólo ayúdame a hacerlo, es lo único que pido. Yo me responsabilizo de todo, puedes culparme por toda tu vida, si así lo prefieres.. _

– _Pero, Stefan… _

– _Es mi decisión, y mi elección, por favor – la cortó Stefan. Daba por hecho que Bonnie ya tenía armado un sermón con todos los motivos por los cuales él no debería hacer lo quería, pero la decisión estaba tomada y no la ubicaría en tela de juicio._

_Bonnie, resignada ante la actitud testaruda y firme del muchacho, y con una pena terrible, preparó todo. Colocó velas por la habitación y con un pensamiento las encendió. En el centro, se tumbó Stefan y ella se puso de rodillas a su lado con los ojos cerrados. Canalizar el poder le resultó más difícil que otras veces, seguramente a causa del lío emocional. Cuando lo logró, posicionó las manos sobre el pecho de Stefan a varios centímetros de distancia y empezó un cántico inentendible para el vampiro. _

_Al principio, los ojos de Stefan estaban cerrados, pero lo que debía ser inmediato estaba demorando de más y no se resistió a abrirlos. En ese momento comprendió el por qué. Oscuras venas resaltaban en el rostro de la bruja y un hilo de sangre manaba de su nariz._

– _Bonnie – gritó sin saber que en aquel instante, en la mansión Mikaelson, Elena estaba gritando su nombre. Se incorporó y agitó por los hombros a la chica. Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue el desplome del menudo cuerpo sobre el propio. _

_Bonnie había muerto en lugar de él. Y no sabía si ocurrió por error y falla de la magia, o por pura determinación de ella. _

_Ya no importaba, Bonnie estaba muerta, Elena probablemente siguiera igual, y Stefan se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo. Ahora, por su culpa, otra persona inocente se había ido._

* * *

><p><strong>Nos leemos en el epílogo, un beso enorme!<strong>


End file.
